Pokémon Rifts
by DJV-Trio-blast
Summary: Once again there is a group of madmen trying to control the world... this time though it is every Earth in every dimension they can possible reach. There is only one thing they need to succeed, a girl from the paralleling dimension to their own. The only thing that stands in their way is 17 year old Ash Ketchum, 22 year old Brock and the girl they need.
1. Chapter 1 The Task

**I don't own Pokémon. Wish I did **

**Another Fan fiction has arrived and ready to be released. Welcome to Pokémon Rifts.**

_Chapter 1: The Task_

"Brock, what are you doing here?" Ash asked as he reached the split that he had last seen Brock when they separated down their own paths after the Sinnoh journey. But that was a long time ago.

"Ash Ketchum, it has been a long time hasn't. You're what seventeen now?" The black haired twenty two year old male asked at the end of the cross way.

"Yup," Ash answered his old friend sheepishly. "I heard that you managed to complete your training and now a world known doctor."

Brock nodded. "I also heard that you have made an impression on pretty much every region along with Pikachu. At this rate you may have to go into outer space in order to find a challenge with your winning streak at the many different championships."

"There is still one more region to go to before I can call myself a Pokémon master." Ash answered as Pikachu cheered on his shoulder. "Pika, pika!"

Brock walked up to the future Pokémon master. "Stop growing, you're almost taller than me now.

"Where did that come from?"

"I'm just pointing out how much physically you have changed, you still like wearing a pair of jeans, a simple shirt and that hat, I see."

"That hat has made me tons of friends, thank you." Ash answered crossing his arms and Brock started to chuckle.

"GARUUL!"

"What was that?" Ash asked in a panic. Nothing usually lived around this area big enough to make such a distress and loud sound.

"I don't know, but as a doctor that was not a good sound." Brock commented and pointed towards Pallet Town. "I sounded like it was coming from that way."

The two boys ran towards the cry and found themselves in the forest that came before the cliff to the town below. As they quietly snooped around they noticed a bunch of people like six or seven in a group heading into teleportation circle that should a laboratory on the other side. The cries of the creature could be heard from inside. The goons were all male and wore black cargo pants held up by a silver belt and were tucked into military boots and tight gray tank tops. They had high collared, black long sleeved jackets that attached to the goons middle finger and went to their belt before it jutted out.

Without having to look at each other Ash and Brock followed the goons just as the portal started to close. They landed inside of the facility and were unnoticed by the goons that seemed to be completely alone other than the howling creature in a protection bubble. Quietly and quickly the two friends moved to hide in behind some crates that we located behind and beside the group and lead along the large hall. They managed to get around the military goons and looked at what the howling creature was taking the breath out of both of them.

"That's Palkia, but what is it doing here; how did these guys managed to catch it like this?" Ash asked and another howl of pain ripped the Pokémon trainer's heart. "We have to get it out of there."

"Ash I know, but we can't just waltz right up there. Let's wait and watch to see if there is a leader or something to these guys." Brock replied simply, but had a hard edge to his answer.

There was a loud clicking sound in between the cries and screeches. The clicks sounded like someone was walking down the hall in heals and along with a group of men behind it. There was also a second of very expensive shoes and the voice of a male speaking, but it echoed off the objects so none of it could be heard straight. When the sounds came into the clearing there was a female and her men trailing behind about ten of them walking beside a man.

The female made Ash and Brock gasp at the look of an old enemy that was original thought to be dead by many. Pokémon Hunter J was wearing her typical purple/black trench coat and red suit underneath with boots. She didn't have a pair of visors over her grey eyes that matched her grey-blue hair and looked quite impressed with the haul of the day.

The man beside her was just as stunning and impressed. He had purple hair outlined in yellow. He eye color seemed kaleidoscope as it seemed to change from blue to green to silver. He wore a pair of skin tight, black almost school uniform style pants with black shoes that looked a mixture between dress shoes and steel-toed combat boots. He had a jacket similar to the military goons except his coat went to the floor still jutted out at the belt. His top was a simple black tank top tucked into his pants with a white belt running from the top of his right shoulder under his coat the opposite side at his waist still under his jacket.

"Hunter J is alive, and they seemed to have help capture Palkia, now this is starting to make a lot of sense. That is how they captured the Space legendary." Ash commented as he saw a ladder attached to the crate.

He started to climb up it with Brock close behind. They wanted to get the best over sight and what the group below was saying before they jumped out just to get themselves killed. They kept low and silently moved in a lying down position to the opposite side of the crate.

"Well I must say, this would be the first time I lend out any new toys that I create and I have to admit this catch is very impressive, Mr. Asaph."

"Please call me Bradley. Asaph means collector, but I personally don't like being thought as a collector, but a conqueror of worlds for we are partners now and not one of your call offs."

"That's true, and with Palkia we can officially move to the next step towards the final plan." J grinned with greed. "Also with our new tech. we can ensure that the task that Palkia must complete is to be completed."

"So that means your department managed to update with our ability to control the movements of anyone or anything once under the influence." Bradley suggested.

"It wasn't too difficult, but we needed to test it out first on some unlucky bystanders, which was a success."

"Excellent." Bradley shouted into the room. "Let's start it up."

Hunter J grabbed her visors from one of her goons then placed it on held up her left arm with the capturing device at the legendary creature. She pressed a button that blinked red three times the finally green like racing lights. A red light shot from the device exited the cannon and dead center of Palkia.

Palkia surrounded inbounded in the same color of red as it struggled against the strange light. Its cries of pain grew louder and the sight of it struggling almost came unbearable to watch let alone hear. Ash turned his head away from the creature being tortured. There was a final call into the hall and then complete silence. He turned back to the scene. The protection bubble that was around Palkia started to disperse while the Pokémon was completely limp in the air. Slowly it lowered to touch the floor and was still. The Pokémon's jewel was no longer its pink color, but crimson red. Its original white started to change to a pink color and its purple lines became and even darker pink.

"Why did it change color? I get the color of the jewel for it is being controlled by the Red Chain, but what is with the pink?" Hunter J asked in confusion.

"It became what you call a shiny Palkia. In its battle of resistance it must have activated an unknown side effect." Bradley answered as one of goons from the patrol walked up to the man. He handed him what looked like a black intercom ear piece, in which attached it to his ear. "This little device would be the Pokétranslator, the final product of the experiment and the only one. It can translate any Pokémon language into the language of the wearer instantaneously."

"That's impressive Bradley. Are you testing it out for the first time now?"

The man nodded. "Team Colossus, has many scientists and inventors. It also has many followers that have helped collect the pieces from many different origins."

"And I'm guessing today's piece that is required is not in this dimension then?" J questioned.

"Yes and the final one with the most powerful signature."

"How do you know what pieces you need and where they are?"

"A Dimensional Scientist that literally plays with the dimensions and walks about them and has created a device that locates the power we need whether it is from objects, Pokémon or people."

"_And why couldn't he help you with getting your 'final' piece? How could you tell if its signature is more powerful than all the other signatures?" _The Pokétranslator spoke into the room.

"Ah the mighty has spoken." Bradley mocked the creature that slightly growled. "Now, now don't be like that you have to obey us, but you do have a point on why _she_ couldn't complete the task herself. The dimension is parallel to ours meaning it has a small opportunity to enter it. The next time that it could be opened by her technology is every five millennium which we just missed by a day. Not only is the door way closed but to leap from one dimension to another would take a century for it is the farthest away from our own dimension."

"_So that is why you have taken me away from my peaceful home."_

"You call that depleting place a home. Trust me Spacial Pokémon, you might as well look for some friends and get a new home." J told the creature in a cold voice.

"But first, we need you to get someone for us." Bradley added and a 3D hologram appeared in front of the Pokémon and the two leaders.

The hologram showed a girl getting out of a school van with another girl also getting off behind her. The first girl was white skinned and burgundy hair with magenta colored eyes. She looked about seventeen and wore baggy beige uniform pants with a pair of white skate shoes and a green uniform t-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. The other girl behind had blond hair and gray-blue eyes. She looked about sixteen and wore a kilt with black boots and a white uniform t-shirt. The first girl watched the bus leave then started to walk down the drive with the other girl, but pause took look at the camera like she could sense an audience watching. The video paused on the girl's face.

"This is the person we need. Her name is Temperance Verity and as you can tell she knew that there was something watching her which shows her sensitivity to the area around her."

"_Why do you need her?"_

"We are creating a kingdom that unites all the dimensions so there can be completely peace. There would be no other negative waves interacting with the other dimensions creating the havoc that responds. Each dimension has a different version of our own so if we control all of them then there wouldn't be any reason for each of the worlds to suffer." Bradley answered like it was just plain logic.

A growl of disgust came from both throats of the boys on the crate.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to step in. Are you with me?" Ash asked and Brock nodded.

The two boys rose from their positions without being noticed by the group below. There wasn't a ladder on the other side of the twenty foot tall crate, but Ash didn't care. With all the training and the situations he had been put through during his journey, he managed to rack up all the skills needed and always continued to update them. One of them was the free running skill to drop from high places to the ground without injury. He grabbed the edge of the crate and jumped off making his feet land on the side creating a noise that could easily be heard throughout the hall. He pushed off the side and created a back flip to land neatly on the ground pretty much in front of the giant Pokémon. Brock joined him in a less dramatic way by sliding down the ladder like ranger does in quick escapes.

"This party is over; I suggest you stop this before someone gets hurt." Ash told the leaders with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Ash Ketchum," Pokémon Hunter J responded slyly and coldly. "It has been awhile hasn't it? Maybe this time you will die when I kill you this time."

"You can try, but so far only a chandelier along with a white blood cell and me has managed to kill me." He said equally as ruthless and grinned. "I've lost count now, but they were all pretty much for the same reason to keep the world and Pokémon safe from people like you."

Bradley stood silently and allowed the air to tense up enough to catch the teenager off his guard. He watched the two bicker back and forth then he found an opportunity. "Ash, Brock, have fun against Palkia. Palkia give them a taste of your power will you with Aura Sphere."

Palkia tried to resist, but it went through with its attack. A large ball of crimson tainted magenta started to form in between its hands and shot at light speed hitting its friends with deadly accuracy. There was a yell from the two males as they we pushed through the crate that they were on and smashed through the equipment inside and out the other only to be stopped by the wall of the hall. The crate fell on top of itself and crashed down to the earth covering Ash, Brock and Pikachu in debris. Ash tried to get up, but was pinned down by a large piece of machinery that seemed to threaten him to break a rib or two if he moved. Lucky for him Pikachu managed to protect himself with a corner of the crate that fell before the rest of the equipment.

"That hurt." Brock replied somewhere behind him telling Ash that he was alive and probably in a better position compare to himself. All he could do was grunt without moving his torso.

There were the clicking sounds of Bradley as he walked over to the mess. "Team, please help our guests to their final destination."

"Yes, Sir!" The goons said at once and headed to the mess.

Ash felt the machinery come off his body and took his chance to strike. He swung his leg around hitting two of the guys who get the machinery off of him.

"Pikachu use Thunder Bolt!" He ordered Pikachu as he started to get up.

"Piikkaachhuu-" Pikachu screamed.

Ash waited for the sparks of electricity, but all he got was a cry from Pikachu as he was knocked against a wall. "PIKACHU- Arg!"

"Shut up Mr. Ketchum." Bradley said too calmly as he kicked Ash in the chest making him hit the cement wall behind him making dazed.

The goons picked up the two boys and the mouse Pokémon and dragged/walked them in front of their bosses who were back to being offside a bit instead of being in front of Palkia.

"Palkia use Spacial Rend and collect the girl." Bradley told the creature.

Weary Palkia moved against its will and attacked the space about twenty feet from them and in front of Palkia. A circle of light appeared and a road was shown with someone turning around on their bike.

"Throw them in." J ordered.

The goons slowly move the teenagers as the struggled against them. Just as they were about to be thrown in there was a battle cry from Palkia. Palkia rose into a levitating mode and somewhat body checked the leaders. Hunter J and Bradley crashed to the floor and Palkia rushed towards the portal. It entered the portal knocking the two teenagers inside with it.

Bradley and J rose from the ground steadily.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked as she watched the portal close and the visual came on for them to watch and control all the movements of the legendary.

"Palkia took the Pokétranslator that was the objective, but that doesn't matter now." Bradley answered as a remote control resembling an X-box 720 controller. "Palkia cannot go against our orders and buttons that we push here. This is all one big video game and I will win."

Riding down the boring dirt road, Temperance had her music blasting in her ears. She turned around on the road just as the song ended and a new one began.

_There was a man back in 95_

_Whose heart ran out of summers, but before he died_

_I asked him "Wait, what was the sense in life?"_

_Come over me, come over me?_

_He said, "Son why you got to sing that tune?_

_Catch a Dylan song or some eclipse of the moon?_

_Let an angel swing make you swoon_

_Then you will see, you will see."_

_Then he said, "Here's a riddle for you_

_Find the answer: There's a reason for the world_

_You and I."_

_Picked my-_

"Ah, Pikachu!" Temperance shouted, as a Pokémon landed on her lap, interrupting her singing when the headphones were knocked out of her ears. She braked extremely hard and skidded to a stop.

"What the hell has the world come to?" The confused girl asked picking up the injured Pokémon and she got off the bike.

In responds the Pikachu cried and pointed behind her.

"Guuyah!" Something howled making her jump two feet off the ground. She turned around just to jump to the right, away from the bike and the Dragonbreath. A Palkia floated above the ground and seemed to have a crimson aura sounding it.

"Pal- Palkia! What are you – this is impossible!" She exclaimed in shock as she held on to Pikachu keeping it safe from harm.

The bike was no longer in the position to be ridden and the place she had been was scorched to a crisp. She struggled to get a sense of reality, but it seemed to fail for she couldn't wake up from this strange dream. The Palkia cried and sounded almost like it was trying to speak human, but couldn't. The legendary charged forward and swiped at her with a Dragon Claw attack. Temperance was hit quite a distance before she hit the ground making rocks and gravel poked and scraped her as she skidded to a halt. Thankfully she slid on her back and side so the Pikachu was safe from injury. Temperance rose quickly as another Dragonbreath was aimed at her.

'Okay, I've had just about enough of this assault.' She thought to herself and yelled. "PALKIA, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The spacial Pokémon stopped for a moment, making Temperance notice the inner struggle in the Pokémon's jewel. The Pokémon howled making her wince as she also noticed the pain the creature was in. It shook its head and its jewels started to glow.

"PIKA!" The Pokémon cried in her arms.

"I hope that mean 'Oh shit, look out!' cause that is what I translated that into." Temperance replied to Pikachu knowing full well what this attack consisted of.

She waited for the last moment before she jumped into the dried up ditch on the side of the road. The attack Spacial Rend hit her last location leaving the air in sparks. The Pokémon started to charge, but everything stopped as a church bell struck. She looked at the location which was in her pocket with the headphones out of the slot hanging outside her jeans. Another bell came out of her iPod followed by another. The Palkia freaked and swung its tail making her land back on the road on her chest and Pikachu landing of top of her. Who knew that such a little thing could be dead wait on someone's back. The Palkia rushed forward and overhead as the music continued to play. She placed her arms under her chin not wanting to move only to get scared over a little black ear piece that fell right in front of her. The Pokémon got off her back and she rose to a one knee knelling position. Temperance picked up the yellow creature and then the little mechanical item.

"Hey, are you alright?" Someone called from behind her.

She turned around and almost had a heart attack; the Palkia that flew away was a miniature matter in her brain. In front of her two people that she grew up with in the television came running towards her. Pikachu nudge her getting her out of the trance. There was a teenager with a red hat covering his messy black hair. He had brown eyes and little z's underneath them. He wore a simple black t-shirt and a pair of fingerless gloves. He had a pair of blue baggy jeans and a pair of black skate shoes. He was about six inches taller than her so around five eleven and had a good muscular built like he exercised every day from a young age. The other was about twenty and had brown hair. He wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and had a pair of black dress pants that seemed a little too long as they over lapped and bagged at his black dress shoes. He stood about six feet tall and seemed to be just as well built as his friend.

"Uh, yeah I think so." She answered trying to keep any shakiness out of her voice and body.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" The teenager asked in worry as the two of them stopped in front of her.

Temperance noticed that both boys were just as injured if not more than Pikachu. They were bruised and battered. The brown hair one didn't look as badly injured as the teenager for he had some blood trickling down the left side of his face. The teenager took a staggered step towards her. The Pikachu jumped from her arms and landed in the boy's.

"Pikachu." The Pokémon said softly as the bells continued to ring and a little voice that said, _Of course_.

She looked at the source and noticed the ear piece spoke. Another cry broke through the sky and up above Palkia was out of range of the music, but not out of range of the machine.

_It's a Pokétranslator there is only one for now, so keep it and as a payment break me from my chains._

The four watched the legendary open a portal in the sky so high that the Pokémon itself looked only about the size of a hand in the sky. It went through and the portal closed in the setting sun.


	2. Chapter 2 It's Complicated

_Chapter 2: It's Complicated_

**Arg! Sorry for the long wait, exams are always a blast! (Not… I had to read a book that was supposed to be on the English Exam … it wasn't in the end. And to think I took most of my time reading, then doing anything else.) Along with that my fingers didn't feel like writing my lovely story so... Anyhow, let's get on with the story. **

**I don't own Pokémon or its characters just the story line and the OCs.**

Temperance stared at where the legendary creature had gone to and tried to see any trace of it left. There was none and she sighed letting her heart calm itself.

"Palkia…" She responded in awe and sadness. She turned to the boys as the bells started to come to an end.

"Ah man not again." The black haired boy cried suddenly broke the very still moment.

"What is it?" The brown haired boy asked in concern.

"A bike was just destroyed by my hand, again."

The brown haired boy and Temperance looked at each other, then back at bike destroyer again.

Temperance cleared her throat to try and change the subject. "Um, my name's Temperance Verity… what are your names?"

The black hair kid rubbed the back of his head with his hand in embarrassment. "Ah, I'm Ash Ketchum, this is Pikachu and that is Brock Harrison."

"Hello." Brock replied waving his hand.

Temperance felt the excitement starting to pump through her body, but as soon as it came it left as Ash started to sway. Pikachu jumped out of his arms as Temperance caught him before he lost his footing.

"Are you alright-" She started, but he passed out. Grabbing his arms she turned as she lowered herself to the ground a bit so Ash could fall onto her back. "Brock can you help me put Ash on my back?"

"Maybe I should carry him; he is heavier than he looks…" Brock suggested, but stopped when Temperance interrupted.

"I'm stronger than I look. Also, if you tried to carry him I would have two passed out people and I can't carry two people plus it's getting dark which I don't mind, but we are food. If you want to carry something I guess you can bring my bike."

Brock didn't like the thought of being food to unknown species and he also didn't like the fact that the same girl that Hunter J and the Bradley guy wanted, seemed to know who they were before they even introduce themselves. Not seeing to many choices to make he nodded and help his friend onto the girl's back. Pikachu took the opportunity to hitch a ride on Temperance's free right shoulder while his friend occupied the left.

"So where are we going and how far is it?" Brock asked picking up the fried bike and started to walk it along side of the strange girl.

"Not too far from here is my house, along with my mom Amy, my dad Mathew, my sister Sapphira, my dog Layla and my two cats Violet and Clip."

"You have a big family, then?"

"Yeah, but then again it's a big house so it's alright." Temperance responded happily looking up at Brock. They walked for four minutes and they passed a silver stone house with a 'for sale' sign on it and a 'sold' sign over top.

"Who lived here?" Brock asked.

"My best friend used to live there with her mother. Though I didn't like her too much still don't really."

"Why is that?"

"Well she is pretty much taking advantage of my friend and hasn't told her that she's really adopted." Temperance answered with a hint of disgust.

"That's not good. Where did they move to?"

"I'm not sure, her mother announced that she and my friend were moving on the 23rd and they left yesterday on the 25th."

"They moved out in two and at the most three days… that seems rather quickly."

"That's what I thought and she didn't even allow my friend to say goodbye. Arg… oh well nothing a can do now I suppose, but wish the two of them the best." Temperance replied as they turn the corner on to another dirt road after their three minute chat.

They walked no more than thirty seconds as the ten foot brambles and bushes gave way to a very green lawn and several pine trees lining the front of the yard. A large farmhouse was in the middle of the lot with several maple trees, oak trees lining the sides of the yard and higher than the house in the back.

"That is a big place." Brock commented as the two of them walked up the patio drive way.

Temperance nodded as a black and white dog bounded up the drive way to meet the two people. The dog started to growl at the brown haired boy who backed away quickly.

"Layla sit." Temperance order the female dog followed as she was commanded. "They are going to be our guests, so please be nice."

"What is that?" Brock asked in astonishment as Pikachu groggily sat up from its 8 minute nap.

"Pika?"

"She's a dog, or her specific species a Border Collie." Temperance announced happily and Layla started to wag its tail and walked up to Brock licking his hand then bounded up to the house.

"I've never seen anything like her before." Brock admitted in awe as they walked up to the blue house. He left the bike on the wall of the house.

"Welcome to Earth." Temperance told him and they walked into the house with Layla in the lead.

Once inside there was a sunroom doubling as the entrance with a closet built into the wall with a doorway into the rest of the house. The flooring was maple with the back wall a matching set.

"Temperance your back, I was starting to think that something had happened." A woman called from someplace on the other side of the main entrance.

"Hi mom, something did happen and was hoping that the guest rooms were cleaned from the weekend from Sapphira's sweet sixteen?" Temperance asked as she led Brock into the main house.

The house had the same flooring and walls as the room they had just left. There was a five by five foot fireplace on the far wall with a simple cotton blue couch in front of it. A pool table sat on the left side of the room next to the basement door and the upstairs door. There was a smaller room on the other side of the main room that was a step lower. It had a wraparound couch in the corner and a lazy boy chair in the other corner facing a television that was pumped up with gaming consoles and DVD's/ videogames on the wall surrounding the mounted flat screen 54" TV and the shelving unit below. Another door way showed a dining room on the other side as well as a gourmet kitchen beside the little TV room on the other side of the wall.

"The rooms are cleaned from the party, but what happened on your bike ride that would need the guest rooms?" Amy asked at turning away from her reading on the couch in front of the non-existing fire. Amy had blond hair and magenta eyes. Her jaw dropped and ran towards her daughter and the two human guests and one Pokémon guest. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a black halter top and stood about five foot six. "Hey, you're that guy of off that TV show."

"TV show?" Brock asked.

Amy turned to Temperance and lifted Ash's hat off of his unconscious head then pointed. "He is too and his Pokémon, a Pikachu I think that is what it is called."

"Amy what are you going on about?" A male voice asked from the dining room.

"Mathew, grab the first aid kit and meet us upstairs in the guest rooms." Amy called and led Temperance and Brock upstairs. "Temperance you need to explain what happened once we get your friends settled."

"I'm not really sure what happened though." Temperance responded quietly on the second floor.

There was a hallway that created a T and they went to the right. The hall broke again off to the right and straight ahead. They turned right again and went into the nearest room which was on the left. It had pale yellow walls and maple flooring like the rest of the house was made of. There were two simple wooden beds facing the door, one in each corner of the large room. There was a dresser on the wall at the end of each bed and a side table for each bed beside the head of it.

Temperance set Ash on the bed and with Brock's help took off his shoes laying him on the bed. Pikachu joined Ash beside him on an extra pillow and quickly fell to sleep. Brock sat on the other bed as a burgundy haired man with blue eyes and the same height as himself, came in with a large red hand bag. The man had a pair of jeans on and a simple white t-shirt. Setting the bag on the side table he quickly got to work on Ash's head injury.

Breaking the silence Brock finally decided to ask the one question he had been dying to ask. "How do you know who we are before we even tell you who we are?"

"Wait, he doesn't know does he?" Amy asked Temperance who was sitting on the floor in between the ends of the beds.

"I doubt it." She stated. "I don't even know how this is even possible let along try to understand why."

"Don't understand what?" Brock asked starting to get irritated with the random circles of nothingness that don't answer any of his questions.

"I'll be right back with the tools I need to answer your question and hopefully a few others." Temperance told him still not answering another question of his and stood up then ran out of the room.

The room was silent as the Ash's head injury was just about finished with attending to.

"Matthew, how is he?" Amy asked her husband.

"It not too bad of an injury," Matthew reported. "He probably over did it and all he needs is to sleep."

"Sapphira, stop messing around with my laptop and hand it over!" Temperance yelled from the other side of the house. "It is an emergency!"

There was a single slam of a door and Temperance along with a blue eyes and blond hair girl probably Sapphira entered the room holding a laptop and a handbook.

"So this is the emergency?" Sapphira replied still wearing her school uniform that Brock had seen in the image back in the ware house.

Temperance ignored the girl and sat down beside Brock. "I might as well give you a point blank answer. You belong to an anime show called Pokémon with over fifteen seasons and over 700 episodes. This originally started out as a videogame going on seventeen years ago in 1995. Now if anyone who has played the original Red, Blue, or Yellow games would know who you were and as for Ash and Pikachu if they had scene even one episode they would know who they would be along with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Your existence is nothing more than a children's television show and a gamer's entertainment to defeat as the first gym battle." Sapphira responded coldly.

There was silence for a moment as Brock looked outside to figure what was going on.

"Well that's something new that I've never been in. I had never had the feeling that I was completely expendable. I guess it was bound to happen even in a different dimension." The boy lying down grunted and started to rise. "Time to get going Pikachu, we need to find a way home."

"You need to rest." Matthew urged only to be shot with words.

"How would you know? If we are just a product to be bought then we shouldn't have any issues healing by snapping our fingers."

"News flash for ya," Temperance stopped his rant. "Welcome to whatever this dimension is to yours, but from what I can see you are a normal human being that obviously someone here knew about almost seventeen years ago and thought it would be a good idea to make money off of. I'm sorry for the miss communication, but you are real and need some rest if you want to go home."

"Humph, fine." Ash fell on his pillow still not disturbing the sleeping Pokémon. "But do you really know what's going on? If you did I bet you wouldn't be telling me when rest is needed and when it isn't."

"Are you talking about Palkia?" She asked in confusion.

"Palkia, in this case is just a tool or according to Bradley a game piece he controls with a controller."

"A game piece, that is ridicules how can you control a creature with so much power with a controller… unless-"

"They have the Red Chain built into Hunter J's capture device." Brock replied.

"But how and for what?" Amy asked.

"To collect more pieces from many dimensions surround our own they are almost completed the puzzle all their missing now is one because they needed Palkia, which they caught today."

"What does the piece have to do with this boring place? What are these pieces that they collected from dimensions? How did they even travel between them let alone deliver them back?" Temperance asked with only a hundred more in her head.

"The apparently have a scientist that can move freely in between them-"

"Then why did they need this creature Palkia?" Matthew asked

"Because this dimension is the farthest away from our own, it is literally according to Bradley the exact opposite side of the spectrum of all these spaces and they missed the opening to get here by one day that opens every five thousand years and it would take a good hundred years just to hope from one dimension to another." Ash responded. "We didn't get a chance to see these pieces when we followed Team Colossus into a ware house or some sort of facility, but we it is funny how you asked what they were looking for in this world that seems so much like home."

"Why is that?" Temperance questioned.

"That's because they were trying to collect you as their final piece."

Sapphira gave out a laugh like it was a big joke. "Please this girl, a final piece for a puzzle. What do they see in this girl that they don't see in me? Not that I would want to be targeted, but seriously she isn't all that special."

"She apparently has a very powerful signature compare to the other pieces they had already recovered."

"Her signature is chick scratch compared to doctors signatures."

"Not that kind of signature. A being signature like an aura or a soul." Brock told Sapphira.

"My friend has an ability to use stuff like that, but I'm defiantly not what they are looking for. And besides what is this Team Colossus up to anyway? It's not like I would corporate with them if I didn't know what they worked for let alone them gathering the Red Chain and torching Palkia like that."

"The head guy Bradley and Hunter J are trying to control all of the dimensions to make each version of the planet in complete harmony so that there wouldn't be any conflicting waves off of the other worlds."

"Well isn't that a good thing?" Sapphira asked. In responds there was silence. "Well isn't it? Peace between all of the Earths and each is creating good vibes throughout the spaces making the goodness flow from each dimension flowing into another collecting to create an even greater peace."

"It would be good I suppose, but that's not what they had in mind at all." Ash responded coldly. "No their eyes told a different tale a very, very greedy one."

"I still don't see how that is such a bad thing or how Temperance being better than me."

"I'm not-"

"Yeah, and who is the one that draws in the ghosts that follow me everywhere I go? That's right me and who is the one who has their future planned out, oh yes me again! So I guess you are right you aren't better than me, but still in the long run everyone has their hopes up for you and expect world changing actions to come from you and not the one who is the more developed human being!" Sapphira yelled and rushed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"What was that about?" Brock asked several moments later. He got two sighs from the parents sitting next to each other on the floor with Temperance leaning against the wall with her eyes closed without giving a hint of being awake or not.

"Sapphira has this sort of rivalry with her sister. She thinks that Temperance gets all the expectations from friends, families and school teachers. But really Sapphira doesn't slow down enough to listen to what is needed to be learned and there are a lot of things that are expected to come from her. Along with the ghost thing she could be the answer that could possible break the theories and get an answer of where you go after you die and help those get to that destination." Amy replied.

"Temperance you should head to bed you have school in the morning as well as have a new task at hand." Matthew told his daughter.

"I have a feeling that tomorrow there might not be a school to go to." Temperance replied getting off the wall.

"What do you mean?" They all asked.

"Palkia needs my help. It asked me to help it when it attacked me earlier and gave me this device." She said looking at her head again at the ear piece. "This is all I have to go on and I am not about to let Palkia down and Bradley also isn't going to give up his collecting mission either."

"So what are you planning to do?" Her father questioned his daughter's motives.

"Two sides of the same coin on opposite sides of the spectrum in two different universes." Temperance grinned with interest. "Who will prevail on their tasks first? Or even better who can complete their purpose in life. Bradley and J have a purpose to complete a puzzle missing one piece or Ash and Brock stopping them from getting what they want and then there is me. I, literally being the bullet each team needs in their gun in order take their foe out. But the question is does the Bullet fit in the guns provided or is there still a long journey to find the weapon needed to take the other down?" Temperance left the room in silence leaving the four people in it to think upon her riddling theory.

"Does she do that often?" Ash asked in confusion at her words and in interest on what they really meant.

"When it come something like this, yeah I guess she does." Matthew answered.

"So she is full of untapped knowledge that literally comes from nowhere. That's incredible, now I can understand why she is needed in this puzzle."

"I still don't understand why?" Amy asked.

"She is someone that can change worlds, with a logical way of thinking and having no opinion."

"Well we should leave you to rest." Amy told the two boys after thinking about what Ash had said. The two parents got up from their sitting positions and held onto one another as they walked out of the room closing the door behind them leave the two Pokémon world people in the quiet, bright room.

"Tomorrow is the day Palkia returns to this place." Ash spoke into the air as Brock turned off the light. "Tomorrow the entire fate of all the worlds is decided and hopefully it will be in our favor."

_**Day 1 end**_


	3. Chapter 3 Palkia's Wrath

_Chapter 3: Palkia's Wrath_

**I don't own Pokémon or its characters just the story and the OCs except for Sapphira… she'd based off of my sister… Fishies.**

The house rumbled with annoyance, agitation, and aggression… a typical morning with two teenage girls who wished school started at a time many people could really get up at.

"For the love of God Temperance, can't you get up earlier so we don't have to rush out of the house?!" Sapphira yelled.

"Well at least I can get ready within the time limit." Temperance retorted. "Unlike you you're up for two hours and you haven't even gotten your uniform on let alone you lunch and teeth brushed."

"I have both of our lunches!"

"And that took you two hours to make two sandwiches and snacks that were placed on the counter the night before?"

"Lunch was created by your father last night actually, his specialty bistros." Amy called from the only sane room of the house, the TV room.

"You aren't helping mother!" Sapphira shouted.

"Shhh, you are going to wake our guests." Temperance told her.

Sapphira laughed. "If you were up earlier then you would know that they are already up and outside and should be getting back from their search for clues. But it is pretty useless in my opinion."

"You're useless."

"What was that?"

"You heard me, now get out ASAP because the school van isn't going to wait for you and neither will I." Temperance told her sister and went out the front door.

The sun was bright in the morning that left a faint breeze going through her hair. Slowly she walked up the drive way listening to the footsteps of her guest as they turned the corner into the driveway. "Good morning you guys."

"Good morning." Ash responded in a bummed out way.

"I heard from Sapphira that you went on a search… I'm guess it didn't go well."

"We didn't really get a chance to search at all." Brock told her.

"Why?"

"There was some sort of group if really big Mandibuzz, but when we got close Pikachu went to check them out and the Mandibuzz thought of him as food… we were chased the entire time."

"Mandibuzz? Oh wait your talking about Wild Turkeys … how did you get away from them?"

"A large Mightyena sort of idea came out of nowhere and the …turkeys you said, dispersed." Ash replied

"A timber wolf protected you?" Temperance exclaimed in shock.

"If that's that it's called then yes a timber wolf protected us."

"That's incredible; timber wolves usually stay away from humans. If they do come around they are usually sick or they are hungry, but then again timber wolves are really smart and probably realized that you don't have any idea what this place is."

"How could it tell?"

"You would smell a lot different from humans here. A Pokémon Trainer sleeps in nature and is in union, while many humans here is really just trying to get through the day and couldn't care less about the Earth's life."

"Which side are you on then? Brock asked.

"Well I'm part of the environmental club if that places me on a side." Temperance answered. "Though when it comes to global warming issue at hand, yes it's warming up by our effect but most of it is a natural occurrence it really is a natural process that happens every so often then it creates an ice age and then starts to warm up again. But there is the other theory that the planet warms also when the continents shift and start to shift a rapid speed."

"That's deep." Brock stated.

"A little perhaps, but what else I'm a supposed to do on my spare time. Anyway other than the attack of the attack of the turkeys how was your first morning in this dimension?"

"I suppose pretty good nothing really different between the two worlds except for the creatures." Ash said. "Oh did you grab that Pokétranslator Palkia dropped yesterday?"

"Yeah it's in my pocket." Temperance answered and pulled it out. "I suppose I should turn it on and use it if I want to know when or where Palkia arrives."

She turned it on a placed it in her ear and heard nothing come from it.

"I don't think you are going to need it for that."

"Why is that?" Temperance asked and got a loud screeching sound from the intercom.

"Because it's already here, look!" Brock yelled.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled.

"_Palkia stop!"_

"Palkia, where are you going?" Temperance yelled towards the creature who cried back, though it said nothing that the Pokétranslator could make into words.

Palkia appeared from a gaping hole over the home and flew at a very fast pace towards e a van that was coming up to the driveway. The van stopped and the windows rolled down to reveal an older man looking like he had just seen a flying saucer.

"Did you guys just see that? That creature it just appeared from a hole in the sky and it looks ready to take out a city."

"Oh no… no no no no no no! That's really not good." She cried.

"What? What's wrong?" The two boys asked.

"My school is in that direction and if Bradley is the person I think he is he will do whatever it takes to make me go with Palkia. He going to destroy my school and there is already a lot of people in it without the classes starting."

"WHAT?"

The van driver looked at the three kids in confusion, "What are you talking about? Who is Palkia?"

"An extremely powerful Pokémon that is being controlled by a lunatic." Temperance responded then an idea came to mind. "You need to contact the bus company and tell them to delay the driving routes and-"

"I can't do that all the lines are down even the power just went out everything in Ontario, Québec, and the northern state of New York is out the only people that have communication is the emergency service and even that is limited."

"When did the power go out it wasn't when I got ready to go and that was no more than three minutes ago?"

"It happened around two minutes ago a power grid went out and took the entire system with it."

"The same thing happened back in 2003, I wonder what tripped it this time they should have fixed that issue."

"They did they have no idea what's causing it. The system is perfectly fine." The driver answered.

"It has to be Palkia. It must have distorted the spaces around all the power grids in the area." Brock explained.

"How did you know all of this information?" Ash asked the driver.

"Got a call from my brother on my cellphone before it went out and got the headline."

"Well we aren't going today so you do what every you can and try to get the other bus drivers to delay the trip or cancel the run all together, Palkia is heading to the school when without a doubt will destroy it after a certain amount of people enter." Temperance ordered the driver. "Oh and Nick, be careful it is dangerous out there right now."

"It could only be dangerous with fog because the stop lights on the buses aren't working either." Nick the driver replied and then there was a groan in her ear.

"_Please stop talking until you find the camera, Bradley is watching every moment and now wants me to completely distort the area, the same area with no electricity. I can't stop myself… Good luck."_

A heavy fog started too appeared and it became very cold.

"How the hell is Palkia communicating with this thing, wait do not answer that." Temperance groaned and face palmed herself.

"I'm going now on this mission I've been given good luck on yours because by the sounds of it you are going to need it." Nick told them and before any of them could answer, he put the windows up and drove away into the intense fog.

"We need a drive to get to a police station." Temperance said and they cautiously ran back up the driveway.

The group entered the house and explained the situation to the three humans inside at the dining room table.

"So you want one of us to drive you to see a cop and maybe you'll make it on time to stop Bradley from killing a bunch of teenagers and then chase after Palkia to find a way to break Palkia out of the Red Chain and expect us not to worry because it is a life or death situation. Yeah that's not happening." Amy announced.

"Mom we really need to do this. I need to do this. I'm a big girl now and there are a lot of people depending on these few seconds that we are wasting."

"The answer is still no. I won't take you to your grave."

"Fine if you don't have faith that I will make it back then I'll drive myself!" Temperance told Amy and got up from the table. "Ash, Brock lets go."

"Wait," Amy sighed. "Let your father take you he is the best driver with his military training and probably the only chance you got to survive the road trip with this fog."

"And what about me?" Sapphira asked. "I can't just sit around and wait for them to return. I know you can mom, but I need to go too."

There was silence as Amy bit here bottom lip. "Fine, just make it back safe, all of you."

"Right." Said Ash and nodded.

"Pikachu!" The Pokémon promised.

The group of six jumped into the jeep that was beside the house and Matthew turned on the jeep making the engine rumble to life. Temperance sat beside Matthew while ash sat on the right in the back with Sapphira in the middle and Brock on the other side, Pikachu was patiently sitting on Ash's lap. The headlights switched on and then another set of lights from the roof of the vehicle turned on penetrating the fog ever so slightly.

"Are you sure about this?" Matthew asked trying to tell if the drive could be done.

"There are people in danger, start driving Papa." Temperance answered for the entire vehicle and determination flew into the father's eyes.

"Papa…? You called me that way back when I was a soldier in the field, but that means this is just a dangerous." Matthew said as he placed the jeep in motion.

Ash looked at Matthew and noticed that he was trying to give courage to the girl, but Ash also felt a wave of fear coming off Temperance. "Hey Temperance, everything will turn out so don't be scared."

"I'm not scared about this trip, I'm afraid of what will happen afterwards." Temperance whispered then went silent as the jeep drove off at a suicidal speed of 100 km/h.

"Are you sure this is safe to be driving so fast on this bumpy road?" Brock asked after the jeep completed a sharp turn to the left.

"What road?" Matthew grinned. "I've been driving on the edge and the grass this entire time."

"Are you crazy? How have you not hit anything yet?"

"What do you think the bumps are?" Sapphira questioned with disinterest. "This is how a Soldier drives, mailboxes and all."

"What?!" Brock and Ash yelled.

Matthew started to chuckle. "She's kidding … sort of. Anyhow it is mostly the bumps in the grass and the dirt and gravel on the side of the road we are almost there just one more nasty turn and then it should be straight through as long as people stay out of the way and then we should be in Perth."

"Please tell me people are intelligent and not crazy here." Ash said slightly holding onto Pikachu tighter.

"Well they aren't like city folk and have some respect, but that doesn't mean that all of them are smart. You have the smart ones inside and then you have this dumbass right here." Matthew replied as a horn went off. In front of them was the tiniest death trap Ash and Brock had ever seen. "Why is it if you're an idiot in town you know enough to breathe and even then it's a challenge?"

"What kind of transportation is that?" Ash asked looking at the thing that could fit in a bus.

"That is what they call a smart car… though it isn't very smart." Temperance replied with some more courage compare to the last time she spoke.

"Dad, you should just drive over it." Sapphira stated making everyone look at her confusedly.

"How about we don't, and just go around the vehicle before we get to the stop sign." Temperance said looking at her sister shaking her head. "We have a mission to save people not kill the driver, destroy a car and possible taking out our transportation in the process. When are you going to learn that every action there is a consequence rather it's negative or positive."

"When you learn that idiots don't deserve to be within the intelligent people," Sapphira retorted.

"Everyone deserves the same rights as another. Some may need more help, but realistically everyone should be granted the same chance as another."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"It means show some respect and consideration and maybe you can see that we are all human beings that all live on this planet we call home." Temperance told Sapphira with a bit of annoyance and even more so when the girl rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Miss perfect."

"Dad, drive before Sapphira's ego creates a dent in the in our fragile dimension." Temperance sighed looking back outside for the camera Bradley planted in the dimension so how.

"Yes Ma'am." The former soldier replied queasily still never understanding the words or comments that came from his daughters' mouths.

He quickly passed the smart car in front of them and sped down the rest of the highway with an eerie silence as tension rose. The stop sign just inside of town quickly came in front of them that the jeep almost didn't make the stop. Thankfully it did as a twenty-two wheeler turned at jeep destroying speed.

"You would think that such a big truck would tip at that speed." Brock commented watching it disappear in the fog.

"I'm guess they are trying to get into the gas station right here so it is off the road ASAP." Matthew said and the jeep quickly drove off not wanting to take the chance of another poor truck driver coming along. "So am I seeing if there is any police that can contact the Perth police department in Smiths Falls?"

"Yeah, that would be a lot faster instead of us driving there and asking, for all we know Palkia is already in Port Elmsley." Temperance answered as they came up to the faintly light green light on the street light. They turned and drove down it a bit what usually is a two minute drive was in half the time into with twenty cars in the parking lot none of which were police cars.

"It looks like there are a lot of people here to complain or everyone is on duty." Sapphira responded again with her bored tone.

"Don't bother coming in with us Sapphira." Temperance told the girl neutrally.

"Why show I listen to you?"

"A) Because you're driving me crazy, B) because you're driving everyone else crazy, and C) you will completely ruin any chance of getting the communications police officer to cooperate with us."

That kept the girl quiet as the rest of them exited from the vehicle and ran into the building. As they entered there wasn't a sound except for the extremely quick typing of several keyboards at once and the every so often of a communication officer would say something to a reporting officer on duty. The five of them walked up to the front desk and rang the bell to get someone's attention. There was no response as the communicators three from what Ash could tell were extremely busy.

"Hello." He called, but to his dismay he got no response.

"Let's try it my way." Matthew said placing his hand on Ash's shoulder. "Colonel Varity would like to speak with one of the officers in the Smiths Falls Police Department please."

It went silent as the officers in the back room tried comprehend what they heard was right.

"Yes, Colonel Varity is in the building and would like to play an order to the police in Smiths Falls, Perth, and the Ontario Provincial Police." Mathew said with his voice raised in an order like fashion.

"Yes sir, coming sir." A female operator called back to the group and started to give orders to the other operators.

When the female came out the first thing that stunted Ash and Brock was the fact that she had blue hair and her pin on the black and green coat that read Officer Jenny Colton. Ash turned to see Brock starting to go for the Officer when Temperance took him by the collar and dragged him out the door and then came back in without him.

As the Colonel started to explain what was going on Ash turned to the girl and whispered. "You have Officer Jennies here too?"

"Not that I have known of until now… it must be a complete coincidence that she looks like the Jenny off of the show… She must have went to a convention and dressed up as Officer Jenny because her name fits the slipper, but then again it could be just because she was bored and dyed her hair blue." She whispered back and went back to helping her father with the explanation.

"Look we need to evacuate the high school there is a giant Pokémon that has no control over itself and is about to obliterate it!"

"Please Pokémon really and I thought I was a bit childish, but you are a colonel what are you doing playing games in the fog." The officer shook her head giggling a bit. "Please go back home, because it seems that you may have had too much to drink."

"Pika?" Pikachu final said something and jumped onto the counter in front of Officer Colton.

The officer jumped back in surprise. "What the… that's a Pokémon… Pikachu… What?"

"As I was saying there is a Pokémon on the loose and we need to get to it and have that school evacuated right now. I'm not sure about its details, but it is under the control of a man using the Red Chain to control it. I need to talk to every officer in the area and tell them the facts so they get things settled and nobody killed." Matthew urged.

With slight hesitation the other Operators joined her one male with brown hair and the other female with red hair. They started to set up the communications with all officers with in the area. When it was complete Matthew took the radio and started to give out his orders.

"This is Colonel Varity, I have a very urgent mission to give and it needs to be followed one hundred percent in order so that no one gets hurt and least amount of damage is created. This fog has surrounded the entire south eastern part of Ontario and it is caused by a dimensional disturbance. There is a list of things that need to be done at once. First the Catholic high school needs to be evacuated this moment for there is a creature coming to destroy the place. Second the highway between Smiths Falls and Perth needs to be completely emptied for my Jeep can reach the town before the creature does, but right now I'm wasting a lot of time giving this order so start cleaning Highway 43. Now the third order is to not attack this creature it is being controlled by a person not within our grasps of collecting so hundred percent do not attack this creature."

The first question came up. ~_There is going to be an issue as we place people within the towns so it will be very busy in Perth is this alright?_~

"Yes it's fine, I just need to have a OPP officer at the end of Drummond street east where it connects to South street also known as Highway 10 which would be a good idea to clear out too."

The second question came up. ~_What is it exactly, the creature? _~

Ash was about to describe the creature, but Temperance was faster and to his amazement had a much more vivid detail than he would have given.

"The creature is the Spacial Pokémon Palkia. Its original color of the Pokémon is white, off white and purplish pink strips down the surrounding its shoulders, the side of its neck, tail edge of its heels, the top of its hands, and on its shoulders, though in this case it is white pink and darker pink for its lines because it is a Shiny. It looks similar to a T-Rex mixed with dragon attributes. It is a Water/ Dragon type with a height of thirteen feet nine inches or four point nineteen meters. It weighs seven hundred forty point eight pounds or three hundred thirty six kilograms. It can cause great damage if the person who controls it thinks it is being threatened by anyone which it will attack with Aura Sphere, Dragonbreath, Dragon Claw and a very, very dangerous attack that can curve and bend space itself Spacial Rend. Please be extra careful to ignore the creature if you see it and warn other officers its whereabouts. Do not attack, I repeat o not attack the Pokémon complete the mission as fast as you possibly can, try and set a world record or something."

"You heard the girl." Matthew finally grabbed the radio from Temperance. "We don't have a moment to lose, and Colonel Varity is out."

Matthew gave back the radio as he turned it off. "How is the connection still running in the police system?"

"The police radios have a special link that other radios like buses and trucks don't have." The red headed officer answered and followed the other two officers back to the operation room.

"I found it!" Brock yelled as he came into the station no more than a split second after they left.

"Found what, Palkia?" Ash asked with some hope.

"No, the camera that Bradley was using to spy in on our every move. I noticed a flying machine trying to get into the building after Temperance shoved me out."

"What happened to it?" Matthew asked in some concern as the group left the building towards the Wrangler Jeep.

"I destroyed it and made sure there weren't anymore, but maybe we should ask Palkia and see if there is anymore."

"How do we do that?" Temperance asked.

"Well it seems that it has created a connection with you." Ash answered point blankly.

"Whoa wait a seconded, how? I hadn't made any really connection with it let alone have any personal history with it." She questioned.

"But you did when Palkia dropped the Pokétranslater. Both of us and Pikachu saw it connect with you and those links are definitely noticeable by someone who has been with legendary Pokémon their entire lives and journeys." Ash explained and turned the teenager to look at his stubborn face. "I was having suspicions before, but they were confirmed earlier when you asked Palkia where it was going. It didn't say anything, but it responded to your distress call when it was clearly way out of hearing range."

"Then what are am I supposed to do then?"

"Close your eyes and think of your partner. It will recognize your presence and it will answer your questions and you'll answer Palkia's. Even if its body is being controlled by the Red Chain its' mind and soul will still be able to understand and help you and it is the same when it connects to you."

"You make this sound like Reshiram and Zekrom" Temperance responded to him with a determined face and a hint of something in her eyes that he couldn't put into words exactly.

Ash let the girl's shoulders go and they rushed to get into the jeep where the others were waiting. As soon as the two of them got settled and the vehicle moving ash felt an unbelievable power of some sort emit from her as she connected to her partner.

Temperance closed her eyes and concentrated on the dragon god just as Ash had told her to do.

{_Palkia_}

Almost immediately she felt the presence of the legendary like it was right beside her. So much so she had to open her eyes and check just to make sure there wasn't anything there.

{_Palkia, Brock got rid of the camera._}

[_I am aware, little one_.] Palkia replied in her head with a chuckle and the voice sounded female. [_And he is definitely not happy about it which means he doesn't have another one._]

{_Oh that is great!_} Temperance exclaimed with glee. {_Can Bradley tell if you are on a link with someone before I go any farther?_}

[No this is a secure link that is created, little one.]

{Little one is a new nickname for me, but it's cool, anyhow we have the school that you are heading too is starting to evacuate and the roads are completely cleared so I can get there as soon as I can in this fog Bradley has created.}

[Excellent, but can you tell me how much time I have to getting to the school, I am at a standstill in a place by a lake type river called Port Elmsley.]

{You're only there?}

[Yes, when Brock destroyed the camera, Bradley threw a tantrum and set me down here for a rest. That was actually rather nice of him so I can observe the creatures of this domain, though I don't think he actually set me down for a break really it was probably for a new game plan, so be careful.]

{Well if you start back up again and you are traveling a hundred kilometers per hour then it will take you about ten to fifteen minutes to the school.}

[How long will it take for you to get here?]

Temperance opened her eyes again and looked at the speed her father was driving and almost had a heart attack. {Well my father is driving like a madman going a hundred forty kilometers per hour.}

[Oh my…] Was all Palkia said and then, [Bradley is back with vengeance now. You need to break the chain and quickly.]

{How?} Temperance asked.

[You know how.]

The connection shutdown and Temperance felt empty in a sense she couldn't understand.

"So are there anymore cameras?" Ash asked breaking the loneliness she tried to crack.

She shook her head, "No, and Palkia said that Bradley has a temper and threw and tantrum leaving Palkia to rest in Port Elmsley."

"So where is it now?" Brock asked.

"Right in front of us," Matthew answered, slightly observing the pinkish glow that came through the fog.

"Yeah and Bradley apparently has a new tactic that he is going to try if this one doesn't work." She added watching as the Wrangler drove past Palkia.

"Okay kids, we are probably going to get there before Palkia, but when we get there what are you planning to do?"

There was silence for the passengers. They really didn't know what they would actually do. They had the idea to try and make Palkia go towards a place where people wouldn't be in harm's way, though that's about as far as the plan had gone and they didn't have a clue on how to break the Red Chain. There were always the three lake Pokémon but that was extremely unlikely and there was that possible chance of a miracle happening to break it on its own … but they really knew that it wouldn't anytime soon.

"I think we'll figure out what to do when we get there. Between the four of us we can come up with an idea." Brock replied.

"Speaking of that we showed start brainstorming we'll be there shortly." Sapphira said finally after not speaking a word since Temperance snapped at her.

"Brainstorming huh, well then we can start with recent events." Ash started the brainstorming session. "The Red Chain is a mysterious force that has the capability to constrict the movements of the legendary Pokémon Dialga, Palkia and the possibility of Giratina, the three Pokémon that control the space-time-reverse world, which keeps the dimension in sync. The other Pokémon that could possibly be is Arceus, the Pokémon who is said to be the creator of worlds."

"Cyrus was the first modern person to use the chain to contain Palkia and Dialga and use them to create his own universe. The results are still unknown, the theory that Ash and I saw was that the universe collapsed on itself with Cyrus in it." Brock added his part. "But using the Red Chain created a lot of stress in the dimension it started in meaning that the Red Chain was unstable. The legends must have kept the stabilizer off the books and walls so that no one could use it. Now how Bradley got ahold of the formula and completely stabilizing the chain is beyond me, but one thing for sure the Red Chain is a chain which means it can be broken."

"Okay well, when was Palkia in a rage were it couldn't be calmed down?" Matthew asked trying to get somewhere with the conversation.

"In Alamos town," Temperance announced. "It came in contact with Dialga for the first time and they thought the other was an enemy."

"Yeah and Palkia was also in a fight with Arceus to try and save the world along with Dialga and Giratina. Speaking of which, Giratina was angry by that attack and tried to kill Dialga. The only way to show Giratina that Dialga wasn't a threat anymore was because Ash had saved it from Zero." Brock said,

"Do you really think that will work this time? That rage was not a chain controlling the movements of a Pokémon." Sapphira snapped trying to think of a solution apparently.

"Well we are here so I'll try and get close enough to the corner of Drummond and South, but it's unlikely that it will be drivable." Matthew told them and just as he turned onto Drummond and not far away there was a traffic jammed street of Gore. He stopped almost immediately as there were more cars sitting in front of him. "Sorry kids, but this is as far as I can go."

"I'm not a kid." Brock replied to the former field soldier.

"Trust me you are a guy, you will always be a kid even if you are a doctor according to Ash a famous one, you have to emit that you have that childish way to go after girls as demonstrated in the police station."

Brock didn't say anything, but had a hint of a grin as Sapphira got out of the jeep. The four of them and Pikachu on Ash's shoulder started running down the street towards the end of the road, that wasn't in sight and wouldn't be for a while. Temperance was thinking along with Ash about yesterday's events and how Palkia didn't take her them. Then the idea hit them both at the same time.

"Oracion!" They yelled together as the light bulb went off.

"What?" Sapphira asked as they didn't bother stopping.

"Oracion played on my iPod yesterday making the reason why Bradley didn't capture me then. It is the thing that can break down the chains." Temperance answered.

"How would it break the chains?"

"Simple, the song Oracion means prayer and makes all Pokémon stop in their track releasing them of all negative thoughts and feelings." Ash continued. "And because the Red Chain is a negative effect on Palkia, so it should disappear."

"But we don't have the Space-Time Towers to make the song loud enough for any effect." Brock pointed out. "It also doesn't help with the fact that I'm pretty sure none of us can play the leaf whistle."

They were all stumped as the stop sign came into view with in the fog and a blue and red light started to flash with in it.

"That must be our ride." Temperance announced happily.

They reached the OPP car and saw an OPP officer waiting outside leaning against the driver's door. The officer was male with blond hair and even in the bad lighting his blue eyes still managed to sparkle. He also didn't seem very old, maybe 23 and was five foot eleven.

"Are you kids apart of Colonel Varity's plan?" The cop asked.

"Why is everyone calling me a kid, I'm twenty-two." Brock asked in slight annoyance.

The cop started to laugh in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. I'm a year older then you so and I get called a kid all the time too, so I know how you feel."

"So what's your name officer?" Sapphira asked with seemingly starred eyes.

"Officer Jake Blade and I suppose to take you were Palkia is right, and that would be towards the school?"

"That's right." Ash stated and Sapphira started for the passenger seat next to the driver.

"And where do you think you are going?" Temperance asked.

"Where do you think?" The star struck girl responded sticking out her tongue.

Just then a there was complete silence as the fog started to glow. Everyone ducked and then the sound came back with a loud crash as the Aura Sphere distorted to area like an explosion would before it would go off. The Aura Sphere took out the road that thankfully wasn't the direction they were going. Then there was a large cry and the outline of the creature's aura shown through the fog.

"Is that-?"

"Palkia! Don't worry we will get you out of this mess!" Temperance yelled as the Pokémon flew by. "Let's go and hopefully this ends someplace not here."

**I was going to make this chapter into one very, very big chapter … but decided that would be too long and bore the crap out of everyone so I split them so this one is in and now I must run off and write Yu-Gi-Oh Soul and have a bit of fun there . So after a Yu-Gi-Oh chapter and then LOZ (legend of Zelda for those who don't know) there will be the next chapter of Pokémon Rifts which will be another long chapter. **

**Please review, thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4 Oracion

**Chapter 4**

**Oracion**

**Yellow everyone, this is the fourth chapter and by looking at the last updated it has been awhile … School year has been quite the little task with the major subjects in my semester. English, Chemistry, History, and Religion **** this is mandatory for the 4 years of my school, but it's cool because this class is more of a history then the religion I have taken throughout the last three years of high school. Sigh, so in the time period I won't be able to post let alone write as much as I'd like to write and post. But I have a method that I have come up with to try and get the chapters written faster for you guys. It is something called math: IPod notepad + Email + free time = more updates and writing. Okay on with the story.**

**I don't own Pokémon or its characters just the story line and the OC's (**_Why must I do the disclaimer to every chapter, when many people know that I do not own this, oh yes that's right because I don't feel like getting into trouble)_

"Everyone get in the cruiser!" Jake yelled breaking everyone out of the trance that Palkia had set.

Everyone got in with Sapphira in the passenger seat, Ash behind her in the back seat, Temperance in the middle and Brock sat behind the driver.

"Just a question that we still don't have an answer for, how are we going to lead Palkia out of the town?" Brock asked as the car drove off towards the school.

"That's easy we will catch Bradley's attention and try to get him to follow us." Ash answered proudly.

"And where would be a good place where we can have our weapon loud and wide?"

There was silence Brock sat behind the driver.

There was silence from the group. Temperance popped up in thought. "Maybe we can find some sort of sports arena or something that is empty for the most part, like Scotia Bank Place."

"That would be a good place to start though I'm not sure how much the City of Ottawa will like it." Jake answered looking into the rear-view mirror.

"Well that is just too bad, for all they care Palkia is a specimen that needs to be studied once in their grasps and if it isn't then it is a threat to them and the entire world." Sapphira answered

"Oh my you do have a conscience in there." Temperance gasped sarcastically.

The girl didn't respond as they passed the police station, or at least where it is supposed to be.

"Okay well all the students and staff have all been evacuated and Palkia should just be attacking the empty building." Jake called back with a serious but relief voice.

They turned the corner at a fast speed and entered the grounds of the school. Slowing down for some speed bumps, the vehicle was still gone over it roughly. Suddenly Jake pushed on the brakes making everyone jut forward as Palkia landed in front of them making the car feel like it was in an earthquake. "Holy Pie!"

"Pie?" everyone else asked wondering his choice of wording.

"I'll explain it later, but what is that thing?"

"That's Palkia," Temperance started then saw a light forming in the fog about thirteen feet in the air. "Back up, BACK UP!"

"Wait, throw this on Palkia first." Jake said calmly giving it to Sapphira.

She threw it out of the window and without taking a chance to see if it hit its target Jake placed the cruiser in reverse just as the aura sphere hit the ground where they were no more than half a second ago. The car was hit by the aftershock making it turn 180 degrees facing the exit.

Jake didn't wait as he drove forward. "There I think we got our distraction, but I don't think it's following us."

"What do you mean?" Brock asked the driver.

"You see that blip on the screen beside me? That is a tracking device that I just had Sapphira attach to Palkia. And by the looks of it is very much long and gone in that direction." Jake pointed in front of him and to the left. "And if you look at the screen to where our tracker is going it is heading down the 401 which means-"

"It's heading south west, what is Bradley think he's doing? There are millions of lives that way and no way to completely empty that highway. "Temperance exclaimed.

"I think that's the point, I told you he obviously has other ideas that are behind his lies and this is just shows how far he will go." Ash replied much darker than any of thought was possible for the extremely optimistic teenager. "What is southwest from here?"

"There are several small towns and two or three if you count Mississauga as a major city, this is where most of the trading of material goods is sent to and delivered out. Then there is Kingston with a population of hundred-twenty-three thousand and Toronto with a population of almost six million people. And if you go farther then there is Niagara Falls which is a very big tourist site and a population of about eighty-three thousand."

"Anything else if this doesn't stop in any of those places?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, the United States our only neighboring country and the second part to North America." Sapphira answered with a grin. "And the next major city near us is New York City of the state of New York with a population of about fifteen million."

"Well I don't think Bradley will go there if it is a different country." Brock told the group in thought.

"Why is that?" Jake asked.

"Because even a tyrant wants his people to get along that way they don't cause the trouble of him getting involved. With that said if he used Palkia to attack the United States then that would cause some sort of tension between them, because I would be this country's fault for letting Palkia escape the country and attacking theirs."

"Oh, I never really thought of that. Okay so since we have nothing better to do then wait for a message from Palkia and follow, how about you tell us about that Holy Pie of yours." Sapphira suggested in a flirty tone.

Jake didn't look like he was going to answer as he fell silent and went back to driving with complete attention on the road. "It's a rather strange tale from my grandmother about a special pie. The pie is always divided to share with others, but this pie it was a little bit more than just to share. It was a pie for two families that didn't get along. After the arguments and the fussing they sent a child to get the pie from the kitchen. When the child returned with the pie in hand, he told them that they were not allowed to have any of it, because it was a holy pie; a sacred one that didn't like the fact that they all arguing. The child said that they should get along rather than fight. He explained to them that the pie is to be shared with friends not enemies. Never does someone share their plans to an enemy and nor does one sit at the same table as their enemy. If they wanted to have pie they would have to realize that they were family and should help and support each other not discriminate and destroy one another. When the adults of the family realized the he wasn't happy on they were acting. They were acting like children and the child was acting like the adult. One by one they agreed to stop their bickering. The child smiled with glee making the adults smile and he gave out a piece for each of them. Other than that pie is a nice word instead of swearing."

"That is an interesting story." Ash replied after a moment or two. "I never really thought of seeing food in connection to what is around it or making connections to something so simple means so much more."

Jake grinned. "Well it was an excellent pie and I think my grandmother was really just pointing out life in the simplest form she could make it."

Brock nodded apparently knowing what the man meant. Suddenly there was a loud bang making the cruiser vibrate. Jake didn't attempt to slow down. He swerved to the left making everyone in the back lean against Brock as an aura sphere came crashing beside them. There was a sound of a truck horn and a yelp from Sapphira as a truck came into view, telling Ash that they were on the wrong side of the road. With a quick reaction the car swerved back into their lane as the truck's mirror hit the cruiser's roof lights clean off.

"Okay, adding to the plan, no more highway stunts, pleeease? Sapphira stated with a chuckle of nervously and an overdose of adrenaline.

Ash grinned back at her. "What's wrong with highway stunts? As long as we don't hit anything or nothing hits us we'll be okay."

"Yeah, this wouldn't be any fun without a few close calls." Temperance asked with excitement in her eyes. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Back at the school," Sapphira mumbled turning back to the front. "Since when did you find this 'adventurous'?

"I guess adrenaline and danger brings out the most in a person…" The other sister replied in thought. "I must have got that from dad."

"A scene ago you were frightened and now you are going head first."

"A scene ago you are also enjoying every moment, are you now facing reality?"

"Please, reality left when those two arrived." Sapphira answered. "All I am now is waiting to be showed up again by my sister. First with people around, now a legendary Pokémon chose you to befriend, what's next you being known world-wide as a hero?"

"So, anyway of knowing where I'm going?" Jake the officer asked breaking in.

"Where would the best place be to play the song?" Ash asked look into the rear view mirror.

"Well the best place I can think of would be Toronto around the CN Tower. It has several buildings such as the University of Toronto and the Royal Ontario Museum that can play the song all at once and Lake Ontario can make the music carry if it is played there also. But it is pretty much downtown, it would take a while to evacuate."

"Well you better get tell them to get them out of there." Temperance stated out of the blue.

"What, why?" Jake asked in confusion.

"Because that's where Bradley is going. Palkia just gave me an update."

"Perfect," Ash grumbled sarcastically. "How many people are in the area?"

"About five million,"

"But you said that there was about six million, how can five million live in that one area?"

"Easy, it's the Metro, that's where everyone lives; the other million live about Toronto and even on the outskirts." Sapphira answered. "But is there any chance of us going to Wonder Land and forget about Palkia for a bit?"

"No," Ash and everyone else stated at once.

There was Silence as the cruiser continued down the highway. Ash looked out his window and into the fog.

'This world isn't much different from my own.' He thought to himself. 'The creatures or animals as Temperance called them were slightly different. They didn't have any "powers" and they didn't seem very big compare to Pokémon. There were humans obviously, but they didn't capture the animals and trained them like Pokémon trainers do; like I do. Her world was divided by countries and continents instead of regions. My world has tournaments in battle and contests with Pokémon. Here it seems like they don't have such thing, but then again they could have it on a much smaller scale.' He turned his head to face the seat in front of him. 'The vehicles are the same maybe even more advanced. The seats the seatbelts even the road laws are all completely the same. Then there is the culture of this society how they grow and function. According to Sapphira, Amy and Matthew, children go to school for twelve years and sometimes two years before: Junior Kindergarten and Senior Kindergarten. Then they can get an apprentice in a trade or go to college or university to get a degree in other jobs that keep the society going. The entire world mostly functions on this format born, school, work, die. This sounds really, really boring if it truly was just about that. Okay, then there is the places that aren't as fortunate, there are some that are war torn and there are some that don't have schools or equal rights and then there are some that are controlled by tyrants and organizations.' Ash chuckled to himself remembering all the groups of people he had fought against. 'The world here truly wasn't much different from my own.'

"Can we go any faster?" Sapphira complained with restlessness breaking his thoughts.

"Well Toronto should be almost finished clearing out downtown, it has been two hour." Jake answered taking the car off cruise. Ash felt the car accelerate.

"How much longer before we get there?" Brock asked the officer. "Well going the speed limit it's about four hours, give or take. Going the new speed I'm going we should get there in about an hour."

"Great, then I can stretch my legs." Temperance announced trying to stretch in her spot. "Hey Sapphira, can you pass me the computer?"

"What are you doing with my laptop?" Jake asked looking the rear-view mirror as Sapphira passed it to Temperance.

"I'm going to use Google Maps to pinpoint the locations on where to set up the speakers so they are working when we get there."

Ash watched the screen pop up a multicolored logo Google with a white background and a search bar. He felt Pikachu shift on his lap to look at the laptop. Temperance scrolled over maps and clicked it. A map of the world came up and Ash looked at all the different lines and names of the world. Two search bars were beside the picture showing point A and point B with a type the location here inside the search bars.

The first search bar was clicked and Toronto was typed in. Temperance hit the enter button and the map quickly became bigger and magnified on one of a larger country Canada. At the bottom of the country five lakes appeared and quickly disappeared to a single lake with a dot next to it labelled the same city that was typed in. the mouse moved to the dot and it disappeared as the map magnified again to show streets and places. All of a sudden dots were placed on the map.

"Okay the places have been set. One is one the university campus, one is on the shore of Toronto island, one at a local club and one at the CN Tower."

"What happens if Palkia gets out of range?" Jake asked.

"I don't know," Ash replied. "Maybe we can get someone close enough to Palkia"

"That is going to be a challenge, Palkia is almost 14 feet tall, plus it flies and on top of that, Bradley wouldn't allow anyone get close." Sapphira replied.

"Actually there is one person that can get close enough to Palkia." Brock told them.

"Who?" Everyone asked.

Brock chuckled, "The only one that Bradley would be more then thankful for dropping by, Temperance."

Ash nodded with hope. "Of course, if Temperance was near or even on Palkia then Bradley would think that she was actually going with his plan and allow her within the safety bounds."

"That sounds like fun." The girl beside him was star-eyed, and then gave a confused expression. "But how will I be able to get close like Sapphira said, Palkia is much taller than I could even hope of jumping on let alone me hitching a ride, Palkia will easily be fifteen to twenty feet off the ground."

"I did say dropping in didn't I?" Brock asked capturing Ash's attention. "I'm sure that the CN Tower isn't a short like a building, why don't you jump off and land on Palkia?"

"How about it is like the tallest tower in the western hemisphere." Sapphira answered. "Just the fall would make someone become unconscious before they even hit the ground."

"But what other choice is there?" Jake asked them. "There is no way Palkia would actually go near the buildings for someone to get on and there is no way in hell that Bradley would fall for a simple 'oh I like this song let's stick around.' thing. But then I still don't like this idea, it is crazy."

"But Bradley wouldn't let her fall to her death; he needs her alive to get this little plan in motion. If he sees her falling he will catch her." Ash answered with certainty.

"And he doesn't?" Temperance asked with a much more serious tone. "I personally don't want to die today."

"At least it will be a quick death." Sapphira put in.

"Shut up; if I wanted to die quickly there are faster ways then falling fifteen thousand feet to my death."

"So, are you going to do it?" Jake asked.

"Of course I am!" Temperance answered apparently determined. "I may be doing something that is completely ridiculous, but it's a risk I'm going to have to take. Dad took a risk when he went to the war. Mom also didn't back down when she was in the military either. Great things can happen in dangerous situations as much as bad things, it is all on how you see it. War is treacherous with killing and people being blown to oblivion, but that is how they met, on the battle field with a tank behind them supporting their charge in a terrorist camp. So there is no way that I will back down either."

"Alright, then call in the locations do we can stop Bradley's plan ASAP." Ash cheered.

"Yea." Brock replied.

"This is officer Jake Blade, I have Colonel Variety's heroes and we need several speakers set up at the following coordinates that will be sent to you as well as the song that needs to be played to break the Red Chain that is on Palkia, these need to be set up immediately we are officially forty-five minutes out. I repeat we are forty-five minutes out and Palkia is on our tail. We also need the CN Tower tour walk outside of the tower to be opened and ready for Temperance to do a leap of fate."

~Understood, coordinates and song have been successfully sent. This plan is complete crazy; how are we to stop a _Legendary_ Pokémon with a song and a 16 year jumping. ~

"Trust us and this will turn out alright, Amy."

Sapphira snatched the walking from Jake. "Mom, what the hell are you doing on the line?"

~Driving to Toronto with your father, why? ~

"You don't have to come that's why and you aren't in the military anymore."

~Correction, I do desk work now. And secondly my kids are doing something that I would be a fool not to come and make sure that they come home. ~

"Fine," Sapphira responded with a hint of anger in her voice and she practically tossed the walkie-talkie back to Temperance. "Here, they probably want to speak with you more than me."

Ash watched the distaste form on Sapphira's face as she said that.

They waited as Amy gave out the orders again to make sure the other officers and whoever was supposed to hear the plan, heard it.

"Hey mom and dad, I know what I am doing." Temperance told them on the walkie-talkie.

~I sure hope you know what you are doing; this is incredibly dangerous and risky. ~ Matthew said on the other line with a really stern voice. ~There better be a backup plan if this doesn't go well, because I don't want to buy shoebox to place your remains in. ~

"Think about this way, if it doesn't go to plan you can buy that shoebox and it will save you five thousand to ten thousand dollars for a coffin and then save you a couple grand for the burial. I will only be the size of a shoe box six feet under."

~You do have a-~

~Temperance that isn't even funny. ~ Amy cut Matthew off. (Yes it was.) Matthew could be heard in the background.

Amy sighed. ~What is the backup plan? ~

Ash took the walkie-talkie from Temperance. "I have a flying type in a Pokéball and if needed I can release it to catch her."

~So no shoebox funeral? ~ Matthew asked.

"No Mr. Variety, no shoebox funeral or any funeral of any kind will be happening for anyone with luck."

~I'll hold that to you, Ash Ketchum for my daughter's sake and if something does go wrong you better fix it or else- (Chick chuck)~

"I think that was mom's shot gun." Sapphira mentioned not helping Ash's anxiety on that fact that his life was going to come to an end. Ash felt the blood retreat from his face.

"Pika," Pikachu questioned him.

Ash looked at the Pokémon and rubbed his head with an uncertainty smile.

"Aw poor Ash, you better not screw up." Jake chuckled still watching the road for surprises.

Forty-five minutes later...

Temperance tried to look out into the huge city through the fog. There were lights shining through the fog on the other side of the highway that were barely moving, but they were going at a consistent pace. She concentrated on her breathing, the inhale with the oxygen molecules in pairs and the exhale of the carbon dioxide molecules leaving in threes, which took about 2-3 seconds in and half the time out. The whole point to the breathing that she timed was to clear thoughts about the death was coming closer second by second, kilometers of pavement by kilometers of pavement. She shook her head to disregard the thought again. Temperance thought about talking to someone, even though she was kidding around; it was only to try and make her parents feel better and to give herself some confidence.

'At least I won't have to go tower jumping if Plan A works. When it doesn't we have Plan B… which is me… and if that doesn't work, there really is no Plan C. there is only the Back-Up Plan where Ash's Flying type can catch me. No death today for me. Death did not play his cards good enough, knock on wood.' Another thought came to her mind. 'But what will happen afterwards? What will Bradley do with Palkia when we fail? Will he make a world tour to tell what he is after? Will he try the same scenario that they used in Transformers 2, will he try to make the world turn against Ash and Brock and make them turn over me? On the flip side what will happen after if the plan does work? What will happen to Ash, Brock and Palkia? Will the Red Chain cease to exist or will it be back to threaten the Spacial Pokémon? What will be my next move to this fantasy that is still doesn't want to register as real, maybe I am dreaming and when I wake up I will be in the exact same environment that I was in the night before. But if this is true reality then what I'm I going to do next?'

She felt something land on her lap. Looking away from the road, Temperance noticed Pikachu staring up at her with concern in his eyes. She smiled at the yellow creature and rubbed his head. He was soft and fluffy like a kitten that someone would cuddle to death when they have had a long day to have the sense of warmth and comfort the world lack more than one would like to admit. The Pokémon smiled as she petted him and in response he closed his eyes like a cat.

"Ash,"

"Yeah," Ash responded with curiosity.

"Can you promise me something?" She asked still giving Pikachu attention.

"Anything reasonable,"

"If it gets to me jumping out of that tower and Bradley doesn't catch me, make sure that there is something there to catch me. My parents probably won't allow me to go without some sort of device to allow me to fall at a slower speed, but that doesn't mean a fall like that one is a livable one."

"Of course," He said with a smile which then turned into a frown. "But what if I fail, I know I will be killed by your father, but..."

"Oh trust me, you will live." Sapphira replied. "He might not give you much to live with, but you would live."

"Ash Ketchum if you don't catch me, I will personally make the rest of your living hell an even more of a hell that even Satin couldn't even attempt of thinking of."

"That sounds great, just place more pressure on me. But wait, who is Satin?"

Sapphira's hand was heard hitting her face.

"Satin is the ultimate evil according to Christianity." Jake replied.

"I could have used some other evil gods and such that my friend knows all about, but I think that freak of nature fits the description I needed." Temperance stated thinking about her brunette friend. "Aw dammit,"

"What?" Brock asked.

"My friend's birthday is coming up and I don't even know where she is or what to get her." She pouted.

"And you think this is the time to think about something like that?" Sapphira asked sarcastically as they drove onto the downtown off ramp.

Temperance glared at her. "Of course,"

"Well, that means you have more time to find something for her and when you find her you can give it to her." Brock stated breaking the spark.

"Yeah," Temperance said and smiled at him.

The streets were silent and empty as they continued their journey. The ghostly lights from the street light were the only thing that moved in the dense fog. They drove only to stop in front of the University of Toronto as someone signaled them. Jake didn't turn off the engine as they got out of the vehicle. Temperance's legs were stiff and sore as they complained about her sharp and quick movements. They walked up to the large setup of a sound system that astonished her to no end; some of the speakers were one and a half times taller than she was. The setup also made her happy that they managed to get the plan in motion. There were about five students, a teacher and an officer setting up the final touches.

"So, is everything set?" she asked the tech crew.

"Yup, everything has been wired, wireless-ness and connected though radio waves to give the downtown a song and get that legendary out of the Red Chain's grasp/" A male student answered. "Never thought that so many dreams would just come true because of this incident, this includes my own."

"You said it, who would've thought that Palkia, of all Pokémon, would show up here. This usually happens in those other countries like the States or Japan." The Techy beside the first replied, "Or at least, according to movies."

"Okay then," Ash replied with a weird-out face. "Pikachu and I are going to lead Palkia to the center of the sound waves, Temperance you get ready to do your thing.

She nodded, "Right."

"What about us?" Sapphira complained.

"I'm going to hitch a ride to the lake to make sure Palkia doesn't go past there." Brock announced.

"Fine." The girl huffed. "I guess I'll go to the club and make sure no one screws up there."

"Wait before you go, take a walkie-talkie." The only female Tech told them as her four male friends gave them each a walkie-talkie.

"Thanks, Palkia can't be far now." Temperance thanked the Techs and headed for the passenger door of Jake's cruiser. She turned around knowing her sister was watching her leave. "Sapphira, I just wanted you to know that you won't be getting my laptop, but perhaps my iPod which is in my bag."

"Aw, then who is the laptop-"

"It would become the _family_ computer." She interrupted Sapphira. "I'll see you guys shortly."

With that she opened the door as she heard the running steps of Ash take off back towards the way they came. She sat in the seat and closed the door as Jake opened his. They did up their seat belts and drove off. The trip was short and straight forward. Ash came on the radio and told them that Palkia was entering the area, so while she was heading up the elevator the knowledge for her to jump will be known and when. The cruiser stopped in front of the large tower and Jake turned off the engine.

"You know we can find another way-"

"There isn't enough time; if there was then there would be more than one plan." Temperance stopped his speech before she would take it into consideration. "I'm going now and Palkia will be here shortly… see ya later."

She got out of the car and saw Jake giving her a thumb's up. She smiled and returned on of her own; then she closed the door and ran into the building.

The building was completely empty as she glimpsed at it while running by. Her mother was standing at the elevator door holding some sort of suit. The door was opened and without hesitation they boarded the elevator.

Amy handed the suit to her. "Put this on you only have a minute."

"What kind of suit is this?" Temperance asked ash she placed it over her school clothes.

"It's a glider suit, kind of like a flying squirrel has only better, but that doesn't mean you will be able to glide to the ground without a scratch."

"Got it," Temperance replied as the door opened to reveal the sky dome lit up by the sun that was hidden from the ground, her father and one of the directors of the sky walk. "So what is the game plan?"

"We are going to push you off the tower." The director said with a large smile.

"WHAT! Get this straight George, you are going to do this whole thing; I'm not even stepping outside of this dome, let alone push my daughter off the CN Tower!" Her father Matthew shouted as George was laughing to his reaction.

"Oh come on, how many people get to say that they pushed their daughter off the CN Tower and have their daughter live?"

"Nobody because nobody wants to push their daughter off!"

George was laughing even harder. Matthew hit the man upside the head.

"Who is that man?" Temperance asked her calmer parent.

"One of your dad's older friends, they went to school together." Amy replied. "Come here so we can set up the sound system on you."

Temperance followed her mother and heard the two men making fun of each other. They went to a table setup with belt and two speakers attached to it. She grabbed it and placed it on in the belt loops. She turned around to get ready to go and was completely freaked by the sight she turned to. Her father and the man were playing rock, paper, and scissors for a pack of gummy bears on the floor.

"SHOOT!" The two males shouted and released scissors.

"Dammit, I thought I had you that time, again." Matthew replied shaking his head.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCI-!"

Temperance walked over and picked up the package. "Thanks, I haven't had these in forever. Mom you want some?"

"Temperance, give them to your father I have some in the truck if you and George want some." Amy ordered shaking her head.

~Okay I'm just about at the tower according to this system, start up the music! ~ Ash's voice came over the radio.

"That's your cue." George told her as the music came on though her speaker.

Temperance nodded not wanting to speak. She wasn't quite sure what would come out if she did. She followed the man to the Sky Walk and he opened the door. At first the song was playing loudly in the city, but then slowly the sound started to die until it was only her speakers that were left.

"Why can't we hear it anymore? What is going on?" George asked as her mother grabbed a Walkie-Talkie and asked the same question.

~What do you mean, it is blaring down here. ~ Jake answered on the other end.

{_Palkia, what's going on?_}

[_Bradley changed the density of space separating the bottom half and the top half of the city._] Palkia replied through the connection.

"Dammit." She said out loud and through the connection in anger.

"What's wrong?" Her father asked in confusion.

"There is a density change right in the middle of the city horizontally making the sound down there can't reach up there." She said at the same time as speaking through the Walkie-Talkie.

~Temperance, Palkia is still following me, I hope you're ready. ~

"I'm ready."

George led her out onto the platform; the fence that coated the outside was completely removed and left her looking into the fog below that covered the buildings. She turned her head towards the sun and felt the heat of it on her face. Then she noticed Palkia closer to the building then she thought it was.

"What the, is that Palkia?" George asked in complete awe.

"Yeah," She responded moving closer to the edge.

Suddenly, she felt someone push her and the walkway leaving the bottom of her feet. She turned her head to see her father in salute. She smiled turning her head watching Palkia's form come closer to her falling form. The glider outfit opened to give it the form like her mother had said: a flying squirrel; making her feel less of gravity's effect. Without much wait she landed roughly on the Pokémon's shoulder. Palkia howled.

"_I got you, are you all right." _The Pokétranslater translated in her ear.

"Fine" Temperance answered as she stood. "Now let's break that chain."

She cranked the speakers around her waist; thankfully they didn't break with the landing. The Red Chain appeared brightly completely visible surrounding Palkia, who stopped moving. The chain continued to get brighter as it widen making the sun seem dark. Suddenly, there was a loud snap.

"Ah!" She cried as a jolt ran through her body making her go on one knee. The world started to spin, but she shook her head to try and ignore the fact that her stomach did not want whatever was left of her digested breakfast. She stood back up. "What in the world was that?"

[Bradley's chain. A self defense mechanism just before it breaks. It tries to remove anything that is destroying it and when it doesn't succeed it shatters. Lucky for us, it can't destroy sound.]

"Please tell me it's done having a fit." She said hoping the end of Oracion wasn't any time soon, it only was a three minute–nineteen second song.

[Depends on how complete the chain is. So far the chain is complete in every way. So that means the defense is probably also complete. What is the saying you human's use when something bad happens?]

"Stick you head between your knees and kiss your ass goodbye?"

[No the other one… the one that is use when something is about to be painful.]

"This is going to hurt a bit?"

[This is going to hurt a bit, that's the one.] Palkia responded almost happily, than a growl escaped.

Temperance was about to ask why, until the chain itself started to head for her face. Quickly ducking, she saw pieces of her hair fall in front of her face towards the earth below. "Holy shit, it's a bloody laser."

[It didn't affect me; it must only affect anything, but me.]

"Great, I am not made for obstacle courses." A hum started to sound out from the Red Chain.

[Yes you are you like your life don't you?]

Another red laser went by to Temperance's right side. She moved much quicker then she thought she could.

[See, when your life is on the line; the human body can do amazing things.]

Another jolt hit Temperance and made her lean against her partner. "What is it like in the Pokémon World?"

[Different from her, but you already know that.]

She was about to responded again when she was interrupted by a bright light surrounding them, making her close her eyes and a cracking sound took place of the hum. She opened when the light died.

"Wah!" She took a step back in panic.

In front of her face was a piece of the Red Chain and couple of inches from her face. It took her a second to realize it wasn't moving and had thousands of lines running through it. The music was playing, but she hardly took notice as she viewed the chain in interest. She backed away in anger only to side kick it, making it break in a sharp shattering noise. Everywhere around them the noise continued and ended just as Oracion ended. There was silence that only followed, not even the wind. Temperance didn't even know if she was breathing in the silence until she risked a sigh of relief, the relief came from Palkia's link though.

She turned to her partner. "Is it over?"

The creature started to lean forward, making Temperance lose her balance and fell in the same direction. She was about to scream, but something caught her before she could. She looked carefully at it and noticed it was Palkia's hand.

[So that's what you look like face to face without the pass by or the dirt, just wind-blown.]

"Funny, very funny," Temperance responded as the Pokémon descended down to the ground. The fog immediately started to disperse leaving the two with a view of Lake Ontario. Once they landed, Temperance turned her head away from the lake and looked up at Palkia and smiled.

A sudden voice interrupted the moment. "Temperance, are you alright? What happened up there?"

"Just some flashing lights and a battle with the Red Chain, nothing to horrible, Ash." She sighed. "Palkia is all good too. We were just enjoying the view."

"That's great, can I join?"

Palkia howled.

"_I suppose he could, it won't be anytime soon before any of the others get here."_

"Palkia said it is for heroes only."

Ash made a confused face. "But, I am a hero."

"Then you can join."

He smiled and then turned his head and somewhat bowed it at Palkia. "Hello Palkia, it's good to finally see you again."

Temperance felt Palkia turn to her, so she turned to look back. [Can you give Ash the translator for a moment, I'll broadcast the answers in your head too, don't worry.]

She nodded at her partner and turned back to Ash taking off the Pokétranslator, "Ash catch."

Ash caught what she threw at him and watched him place it on. "It has been a long time since our last encounter."

Palkia answered with a grunt. [It has been a while hasn't it. First time was at Alamos and then at Spear Pillar and lastly at Michina when Arceus came back for revenge. It been about 2-3 years, what have you been up to besides being at the wrong place at the wrong time?]

"I like to think that those strange things as being at the right place and the right time; if I wasn't then I wouldn't have all my adventures that not too many trainers get. It's a good experience if I do say so myself." the boy responded proudly. "And what I have been up to, the usual of course, training to be the greatest Pokémon Master."

[That means you have met many new friends and many different Pokémon, right?]

"That's right and many different places. There is one more region before I have travelled all over the world."

[Is that so, then the Kanto region was the last region right?]

"I was heading home. I live in the town below the large cliff I just came up to the T that gives the opening to go through the Kanto region or head out when Brock was waiting for me by the sign."

[That's strange, why would they pull me out of sub space there instead of someplace else?]

"Who knows, but it could be coincidence or it could not be. I guess we will never know." Temperance answered jumping of Palkia's hand. She thought that she had the landing but managed to still lose her footing as she landing on a rock that misplaced the flat road. "Ah!"

"Temperance," Ash said catching her as she fell forward. "Are you alright?"

She nodded at the boy once she was standing on her own two feet. "I didn't notice the rock … until I landed on it."

Ash started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because," Ash breathed. "Your hair looks funny."

"Yeah huh," Temperance gave an annoyed face fixing her hair. "Then what about your hair? It's funny looking to."

"What do you mean?"

"This is what I mean." Temperance answered taking the boy's hat and placed it on her own head.

"Hey," Ash shouted as he tried to get it back.

"You know what this hat is rather comfy." She stated when Ash stopped placing his hands on his hips. She turned the cap so the visor was on a diagonal and smiled. "I really like it."

"Thanks." Ash smiled back.

They started to laugh and Palkia gave a sighing sound.

[What is it with you humans?] The Pokémon grunted.

"It's been a stressful two days, when a person is stressed and finally resolve the issue they can laugh it out and enjoy the time of less stress." She answered back, and then remembered something*-*+g. "Okay, this might sound weird, but are you a girl or a boy, because I don't like calling someone, it."

[I am a girl, couldn't you tell from the link?] Palkia questioned with her strange noise making Ash look at Temperance.

"I could, I just wanted to make sure." Temperance defended herself cheekily. The conversation ended with the sounds of sirens and the view of five cruisers and a jeep that headed towards them. Temperance smiled and started to wave her arms. "Hey."

In no time the vehicles came up to them and slowly the members inside came out as they stared at the legendary Pokémon. Her parents came together in front of the jeep as George hanged by the driver's door.

She ran to them and gave her parents a huge hug. "Mom, Dad, did you miss me?"

"For a total of five minutes yes, yes we did." Matthew answered while returning the hug with Amy on the side of her.

"See I told you he would push you off." George stated off to the side. Matthew released the hug and turned to his friend growling.

"Oh come on, you were the only one qualified to judge when to jump and land on a moving object and you know it." The man continued smirking.

Her father sighed backing down. "I suppose you are right, but that doesn't mean that I enjoyed doing it."

"So, is that Palkia?" her mother asked breaking the fight.

"Yup and she is my partner too!" Temperance said then turned to Palkia. "Or that is if you want to be now that you are free?"

Palkia answered with a quiet howl that no one understood, except her as a large smile formed and according to Ash who jumped for joy that the legendary was still her partner.

"Thank you Palkia."

"Good job Temperance." Her father said making her turn her attention to him. He was in a salute. "Mission success,"

"Sir," Temperance went into salute.

"What about me?" A voice broke. Everyone turned to the owner, Sapphira who was off to the side over by the cruiser that came from the club. "If it wasn't for me then the plan would have failed because of a failure in the club."

Temperance smiled as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Thank you Sapphira for fixing the issue."

Without noticing Ash had join beside her a long with Brock, who managed to ignore the female techy. They smiled at each other feeling a bit more success compare to the day before where they had failed. The rest of the group that helped surrounded them and started to applauded and cheer for the three of them. Temperance tried to tell the group that they really were the ones that stopped Bradley's plans, but if any of them heard her they didn't show it. There was a grunt off towards where Sapphira was that made her stop and turn seeing a glimpse of her sister through the hole that popped up in the circle. Sapphira said something that sent a shiver down her spin. "Once again, she is the one that everyone turns to for the success that wouldn't have been even possible without me. I will not except this shit that this miserable world dishes out for breakfast."

Temperance tried to go see her, but she turned her back and went the long way to the Jeep avoiding everyone like they were a disease and slammed the door shut. And nobody noticed.


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome to the World of Pokémo

_**And we are back to writing YES! Okay just wanted to say sorry for the long wait and that I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also I wanted to give a voice to whoever reads this that **_**_TyrrannicFish has a story on Fiction Press called The Darkwater Chronicles and it is amazing. warning though it has quite a bit of inappropriate language and it is a bit gory, but I said i would give a debut for him so let's start the chapter... off we go  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but i own the story and the OC's :) _**

Chapter 5

Welcome to the World of Pokémon

The sun was starting to get low making the sky and the clouds roan red. This gave Temperance a sense of warmth on her face as she sat on her roof looking above the trees behind her home. She sighed closing her eyes in the peace and quiet that nature had provided for that moment. She had already fallen asleep on the way home ignoring Sapphira. The girl was in one of those moods. The mood that says "Give me what I want and then leave me alone, if you don't then you better start digging your grave 'cause you'll be in it." Ash and Pikachu also had the same idea of sleeping. Somehow by the end of the trip her head managed to find his shoulder and his head managed to find her head. It was an awkward moment for the both of them when they were awakened at home with both of her parents looking at them and Brock looking out the window with some sort of devious look on his face.

Temperance sighed again wondering why Sapphira felt the way she did towards her. Being the oldest it was her job to protect her and ponder on such silly things, but also try to get the younger one to be better than the older one. Out of all of the things that made up Sapphira, her talents, her strengths, her minimum weaknesses; she seemed to be the more potential figure of the family, not the older sister. Temperance had talents and strengths, yes; she wasn't completely out of place. But to her, she had more weaknesses then Sapphira. Sapphira was a fighter; Temperance was a pacifist, Sapphira was in tune with the sixth sense; Temperance was in tune with her instincts, Sapphira was a realist; Temperance was an idealist. But there were three things that they did share. They were strategists, intelligent, and naturally born leaders with the atmosphere to go with it. She opened her eyes annoyed with her over thinking of her brain and heard someone coming up the antenna on the side of the house. The person walked across the roof as she looked at the earth below and then sat down beside her and shifted to sit in a more comfortable position.

"We are going to be heading home soon." Ash said.

"Your mother must be wondering where you are and probably worried too." She responded turning to him.

He didn't have his hat on and his were closed. "Without a doubt, but she is always worried, it's her job."

"Well, you're welcome to come back at any time; it was fun having you guys."

"It was fun."

"The Pokémon World must be different compare to here though, what's it like?"

"How about you find out for yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Temperance asked as Ash opened his eyes and look at her.

"Do you want to travel with us to the Pokémon world?" Ash questioned. "Sure it might be closer to Team Colossus, but you can travel and see a different world and I bet Pikachu would enjoy your company."

"I'd be happy, no, I'd be more than ecstatic to go, but I'm not sure if I would be allowed to go."

Ash chuckled. "Well that's the thing, I was about to ask your parents when Matthew asked me if it would be okay if you could tag along."

"Really?!"

"I surprised myself, but I told him sure and now they're downstairs grabbing some travelling things, if you decide to come along."

Temperance gave him a happy and excited hug. "Thank you Ash and I won't be a mistake."

"Kinda hard to be a mistake, the whole point of travelling with Pokémon is to have fun and learn new things." Ash said lying on his back after she released him. "I think the only true mistakes are if you give up or you become a bad guy."

"Well then, I won't either of them." She promised as she stood up. "The sun was nice while staying up here, but as it sets, it's telling me to end this life and start a new one."

"Well then you better get yourself in gear, the sun is what controls life on the planet." Ash said still lying on the roof.

"All right I'll see you inside." She said as she walked to the antenna, climbed down, and ran into the house.

"So I need a couple of outfits, a pair or two of PJs , a bathing suit, a towel, toiletry bag, a jacket, and maybe my fancy small dress too, hmm sounds about everything." Temperance listed as Amy sat on the bed placing the items into the water proof bag. "Thanks for helping me with the military equipment and packing my things into it mom."

"No problem. The bag and the sleeping bag were just sitting around anyway and it would be better for me to pack it up for the first time, that way you know how."

"It is amazing how such a small bag can hold some much."

"And it won't be that heavy either especially when you've been travelling for a couple of weeks." Amy said.

"Hey Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you and dad ask Ash if I could go with him to that world?"

"Well, because we saw how happy you were with just two Pokémon. Sure I am worried that you might get hurt or worse, but that is why I thought you would want to go and be in a place where you would be the most happy and making your parents worry twenty-four seven. Then I also thought to myself that knowing you, you wouldn't actually ask if you could go to either Ash or us; it is just the type of person you are, give, give, give, but never ask." Amy smiled and set the packed bag on the floor. "You are a smart kid and your random knowledge of things is what will keep you out of trouble. Use it and your little Poké Stats, because you are definitely going to need them."

"Human Pokédex at your service," Temperance said with a wink. "But what about Sapphira, did she want to go too?"

"She has her life set out for herself apparently. We asked, but she said that she had things to do and then she left for a walk."

"She must still be angry…"

"Don't worry about it; I'll talk to her after supper. Now take your bag down stairs and go eat."

"What about you?"

"I'll be down shortly; I have to go and get something." Amy answered and started to head out the door.

"Wait, mom; I just thought of another reason why I should go."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Team Colossus," Temperance replied darkly. "I know you and dad thought of them also and they are the type of group that won't hesitate to come back and try again with more than just Palkia as force. And if I go to their world, they will leave this world alone and go after the shiny object. So going to that world and learn how to be a Pokémon trainer, I can protect this world and still be able to be on even ground with their forces."

"Temp," Amy sighed with a smile. "You never cease to amaze me; just remember to never lose sight on who you really are, okay?"

"I swear I will never lose sight on who I am."

"Good, now go eat before your food gets cold."

Temperance watched her mother leave the room as she picked up her bag from the floor. She walked out of her room herself and smelt the scent of Malaysian chicken and chickpeas coming from the lower level. She hurried down the stairs towards her favorite dish and tossed her bag aside so it would slide and stop beside the front door. She entered the dining room to find the two Pokémonians were already at the table eating and Pikachu was on the floor eating with Layla, Violet and Chip. She took her spot at the table and started to eat the chicken, chickpeas and rice. As they ate, she waited for the rest of her family to join them. They never did, in fact their plates, minus Sapphira's, weren't even on the table. The three humans at the table had several bowls of food before the front door slammed shut. This made Temperance fall out of her seat in shock.

"You okay down there?" Ash asked suppressing his laughter, barely.

"Perfectly fine," She answered standing herself up and brushing herself off. "I'm guessing Sap was either here, talked and then left or she has returned."

"SAPPHIRA!" Amy yelled and then the door was opened then slammed again.

"Amy!" Matthew called in a sighing manner and the door was opened and then slammed again.

There was silence as Temperance looked at her company and they looked back in question. She shrugged in wonder.

"Must be a rough life being a door." Brock reported standing up from his seat.

The door opened again and slammed shut just as someone ran up the stairs and then another door was slammed on the upper level just as the front door opened to allow two parents to walk into the house. They walked into the dining room with unemotional faces. "Where is your sister?"

"Well, judging from the slamming of the upstairs door, Sapphira would be in her room." Temperance answered her mother with a bit of worry. "What's wrong?"

"She is a ticking time bomb." Matthew answered. "We asked her what was wrong, but she won't tell us."

"Maybe she is just upset that her older sister is leaving." Brock suggested.

"This calls for operation Ash and Pikachu cheer up!" Ash announced making the family turn to the teenager. "Come on Pikachu."

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed and the two friends hurried out of the room with Layla following them. The four that were left stood in complete silence as they heard Ash and Layla walk across the floor and knock on the door.

"Hey Sapphira, I heard that you were upset so I was wondering if you-" Ash started and then was interrupted by the sound of blasting rock music, Burn it to the Ground by Nickelback.

"She is not a happy camper." Amy stated as Ash appeared in the dining room again. "Gee Hun, what would make you think that?" Matthew asked sarcastically which he then received a playful punch to the gut… in which he proceeded to fold over in fake pain.

"What something a little more realistic?" She asked him.

"Nope, I know how hard you hit and I want no part in it."

Temperance smiled at how much she was going to miss her parents and her home. But at least when she came back once everything was said and done, she knew that she could still call this place home. "We should really be going."

"Not yet you aren't, you need to change out of your school clothes!" Amy scolded with her hands on her hips. "There is no way you are going to go adventuring in the wilderness in clothes that are extremely expensive compare to what you usually wear."

"All right I'll head up to the noisy floor and change." Temperance waved her hands in front of her in innocence and then she changed her voice to a deeper one. "I'll be back."

"Okay terminator girl," Matthew answered and she left the room.

She rushed upstairs and ran into her room trying really hard not to sing the song that was being played in the next room over and pulled out a comfortable pair of navy blue jeans, an evergreen long sleeve shirt with a black over laying t-shirt. Satisfied with the selective picking, she ran back down stairs to find her mother holding a knife at Brock who looked scared for his life.

"Mother, what on earth are you doing?!" She yelled at Amy and ran in between Brock and the knife getting ready to disarm if her crazy mother went to strike.

Amy grinned and folded the blade into the cover. "See I told you, quick into action, thinking two steps ahead."

"I hate you." Temperance growled as Matthew and Ash came out from the kitchen door way, with her father laughing and Ash stud.

"Who knew my pacifist daughter had it in her to do something not so pacifist." Matthew joked while planting his hand on her head.

"Well, if you get a pacifist to fight…" She grinned in a very evil way looking up at her father. "You better hope you aren't at the end of the barrel."

"Understood," Matthew chuckled in an uneasy manner and turned to Amy. "Mind giving her what you want to give her."

"Oh fine, I had my fun." Amy sighed and gave Temperance the Swiss-army knife. "There are several utilities on it from a knife as you saw to a nail-file. And for the love of God if you find a phone that can call home, call."

"Who said that we couldn't call in between dimensions, we haven't tried it." She responded taking the utility from her mother and stuck it in the case that her father gave her and attached it to her belt.

"And there is the idealism, smartass." Matthew said and the three of them gave each other a large family hug. "Now get out of here before I change my mind."

"Like you did at the CN Tower?" Amy replied.

"Don't you start also, okay you take care of yourselves and if they do anything funny Temperance, you have full permission to go Commando on them, the movie Commando not the other version Amy."

"Alright I will," Temperance replied as her parents walked them to the door. Temperance looked at the stairs and decided to yell up the staircase. "Sap, we are leaving now, do you want to say good bye?"

"Go to Hell!" An answer yelled as it came down the stairs. "Oh sorry autocorrect, have fun be careful and all that stuff."

Temperance looked at her parents and shrugged. "I love you, I'll see you later."

"Whatever,"

She sighed and grabbed her bag. "I guess we go now, I sense Palkia on her way here."

Her parents nodded and opened the door. The three humans and single Pokémon walked out of the house. The location on which they decided was where they first met on the gravel road that led to the hydro lines. They walked in silence as Temperance felt the wind catching her hair giving her a sense of freedom from the free country. They stopped near the end of the road and Palkia appeared in front of them and Temperance placed the little Pokétranslator on speaker phone.

"Are you ready to go through?" Palkia asked through the device.

"Yes we are, home is right through there right?" Ash asked as he curiously looking at the portal that showed a small town area with a house in the middle of the portal.

"_If Pallet Town is your home then yes, we are right at your door step._"

"That's great, thank you Palkia for everything." Brock told the Pokémon.

"I am unsure of what you mean by that, but if it means by coming here against your will and then me taking you back to your world, then no problem."

"Then let's go!" Ash cheered and ran into the portal.

"Wait for us Ash," Temperance called after him as Brock ran after him. "And Palkia, I will stop Team Colossus, even if it is the last thing I do."

"_Kid, don't push it, many people would be upset if you were dead._" Palkia hummed nodding behind Temperance making her look at what the Pokémon was nodding at.

Just out of focus there seemed to be a dark colored man in white robes with a gold object that hung from his neck and a white turban. The man nodded and when she blinked; he was gone. A little unsettled at who the man could have been she turned back to Palkia. She nodded in response to the creature and followed the two Pokémonians into the portal. When she got onto the other side she was in complete shook as she walked up to Ash. As the surrounding finally hit her, and they hit her hard, hard enough that she had to lean on Ash to keep herself from fainting.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked in concern as she stopped leaning on him.

"Yeah, my nerves are going crazy with excitement and in disbelief." She replied trying to steady herself on her own two feet. "So this is Pallet Town?"

"Yea, and it never changes, I'll start the countdown, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,-"

"Ash Ketchum," A red haired woman yelled as she came down the road with a professor behind her looking rather scared. "Where have you been? You were supposed to be home yesterday! And you Brock Harrison, when you didn't come back to the house last night I thought of the worse-"

"Who do we have here, a new friend of Ash?" The professor interrupted the rant of the woman at its climax in an excited and happy voice as the two adults stopped in front of them.

"Professor Oak, Mom, meet Temperance Verity." Ash said immediately obviously trying to avoid the wrath of his mother.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak," Temperance greeted the two people with a cheerful smile that did not conceal any excitement.

"Nice to meet you too, Temperance." Professor Oak replied as he held out a hand and she took it creating a hand shake.

"Hello Temperance, Ash didn't mention you, when did you met up with him?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"Yesterday actually," She answered and the mother nodded in a way that she was not done scolding.

"This doesn't explain where you were, Ash."

"Delia, I can tell this is going to be a long discussion, lets head inside." Professor Oak advised and the mother nodded and led them inside her home.

Everyone sat down on the two sofas, the older adults on one and the young adults on the other. Temperance found it really weird sitting in Ash's home, not completely on the fact that it was a male friend's home, but more so because the reality of being in what the rest of her world thinks as a TV show or a game. She was in the universe of Pokémon, she thought that it would have sunk in her head by now, but she guessed only a good night's sleep would really get her head to believe the rest of her.

"Okay, how about you start from the beginning of your tale of what happened to you yesterday." Professor Oak told three of them in a serious tone.

"Well it started at the end of the road where all things come to an end. Brock was waiting for me and as we started to converse, we heard a large Pokémon cry in the forest along the path. This led us to find Palkia and a new group of bad guys. They were obviously not as new as they were completely established and had their own base, scientists, army, portal transportation and a hunter. They are named Team Colossus with the leader being Bradley Asaph, and the co-leader as well as the hunter being Hunter J."

"Hunter J, I thought she was dead back in the Sinnoh Region which was caused by the Foresight of the three legendary lake Pokémon?!" Delia exclaimed.

"That's what everyone else thought too, but like Ash said obviously that group has been around for a while, but at the same time it seemed like she joined the prep rally as the co-leader recently. Anyhow, Team Colossus started talking about taking over the twelve dimensions of the planet, each one having a leader that was under the rule of Bradley and J. The leaders of the twelve versions of the planet have some sort of energy source that is slightly different from common folk. They used some scientist's notes to find out who they were looking for which leads us to Temperance. According to Bradley the strongest energy signature was coming from a parallel universe that they couldn't get to so they used the Red Chain and Palkia to get there for them." Brock answered and nodded at Ash to continue the story.

"When Bradley and J were done talking, Brock and I got of the crate that we were on and tried to stop Team Colossus when Bradley used Palkia to attack and left us pretty wreaked. Bradley opened a portal to the dimension and Palkia went in bring us along with her, but Palkia also grabbed a new device they created called the Pokétranslator on her way by. Once on the other side…" Ash paused. "I'm not exactly sure what happened, I know Palkia attacked, but…"

"That's because you passed out not to long afterwards." Brock replied. "I think Temperance can explain better than either of us."

"Right, okay so when the portal opened Pikachu landed on my lap while I was biking causing me to stop and question the world." Temperance started. "In my world, apparently on the opposite end of the spectrum, we don't have living, breathing, creatures with extraordinary powers and abilities. The only reason why I knew that Pikachu was a Pikachu; was because of the many games or versions of Pokémon that I have played and studied."

"So what do you have in substitution of Pokémon?" Professor Oak asked.

"Well we have stories, legends, and animals that aren't developed in the forebrain, like Pokémon are."

"Interesting, I hope I can see one someday."

"Maybe," She told him with a small smile. "Anyway, that is when Pikachu warned me just as Palkia attacked with Dragonbreath leaving me to jump out of the way leaving the bike destroyed. The attack continued until Oracion started to play on my iPod and Bradley took Palkia out of the area while Brock and Ash came up to make sure that we were okay and then Ash passed out. I took everyone back to my place where we could rest up for the night and the next morning Bradley was back and used Palkia to change the space in the area. After crazy driving, near death experiences and jumping off towers, we managed to break the Red Chain and the space became normal again. We went back to the house and waited for Palkia to come back to send Ash, Brock and Pikachu back to their dimension. And that brings us here."

"It sounds like you four had quite the little adventure." Dalia said. "Alright Ash, I forgive you for leaving us high and dry for the sake of others."

"Thanks." Ash responded with a smile. "It's nice to be home again."

"You could always stay."

"Heh, nice try mom, there is still one more region I need to travel and I am not backing down now. For all I know, that could be the region where those Colossus punks are hiding out in."

"Which leads us to why Temperance is here," Professor Oak replied turning to her. "You came to take out Team Colossus."

Temperance nodded with a frown. "I may be a pacifist, but I made a promise to Palkia that I would. Close to seven billion people live on that planet and most of them don't even know what a Pokémon is or what they can do; it is my duty to protect them from these terrorists."

"Hey no frowning or you'll start looking like your sister." Ash teased. "She also came to be a Pokémon Trainer, according to her parents; she doesn't seem to have idea of where to go after high school."

"Ah high school, such a lovely place." Dalia exclaimed with sarcasm. "I'm not going to lie to you Ash, good place to make friends, terrible place if you want some excitement."

"All depends on your perspective; there was tons of excitement in the chemistry lab." Professor Oak defended.

"How many times did you evacuate the science lab in a month?"

"Ten, and twice the entire wing, but like I said good times." The professor happily said to Ash's mother. "Anyway, so you are going with Ash to the Pincia region tomorrow. What about you Brock, where are you heading?"

"Well I was planning on traveling with Ash to do the final region, if that is okay with you Ash?" Brock told him.

Ash looked at the ex-Pokémon gym leader, "Of course you can, plus I love your food."

"You just ate!"

"You're right, so Professor when are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Around ten, we are going to be on a three hour flight and then we are to meet the professor there at the lab for lunch." Professor Oak stated.

"Great! That's all I need to know, I'm heading to bed now." Ash said to the group. "I'm still not hundred percent after the Team Colossus incident so, good night."

"Good night." Dalia replied giving her son a hug.

"Night, Ash." Temperance called as he went up the stairs.

Professor Oak stood from his seat. "Well I better head back home, it is going to be a busy day tomorrow, and Gary is probably wondering where I ran off to."

"Alright, I have to get these two settled in so we will meet you at your lab at nine o'clock tomorrow." Dalia told the leaving professor.

"Sounds good, bye Brock, bye Temperance and nice to meet you."

"You too Professor Oak," She replied waving good bye and he left.

"Okay you two; lets head up stairs and get you a place to sleep for the night." The mother of the house said leaving Temperance and Brock to follow.

Sapphira watched the lights of the Ketchum house turn off one by one leaving her in the dark up on the cliff that edged one part of Pallet Town. She turned away from the quiet town and walked the road that headed to Viridian City using a map she printed. The music that she blasted at home was a distraction to block out any sound she might have made well getting ready. She folded the map and placed it into her fanny pack. The blue and silver mini skirt ruffled in the small wind as she headed out of the forest. There were few Pokémon that were about in the night as silver long-sleeved chest top glowed in the moon light.

"I am sick and tired of all the bullshit of being second, mediocre to everything while she gets the excellent and the potential one. Temperance, I will get what I deserve and you'll get nothing as to what you have given to me all these years!" She sneered in disgust to the spirit that followed her from the graveyard that was down her street.

The ghost nodded and Sapphira kicked a stone into the bush. There was the sound of it hitting something and came the rustling of the bush as something moving. The ghost disappeared leaving her alone to deal with whatever was in the bush, even though she didn't care too much about who it was.

"Ow, seriously I'm trying to get some sleep here!" A female voice said from the bush.

"Then don't sleep in a fucking bush!" Sapphira raised her voice.

"I'll sleep wherever I want to fucking sleep!"

"Jessie, why are you yelling?" A male voice asked in a rusty tired voice.

"Some bitch just kicked a rock and it hit my face!" Jessie replied angrily.

"That's why you're yelling, doesn't seem to be worth it."

"Here James, how about you figure it out. Girl, kick another stone in here."

Sapphira became confused, but didn't care as it was a good way to ventilate. She found a stone roughly the same size and kicked it towards the same direction. There was a sound of it hitting as James started to yell at Jessie.

"Dammit that hurt Jessie! Why did you tell her to do that?"

"Now you know how it feels to get a stone in the face." Jessie told James with a sly tone.

A red haired woman came out of the bush followed by a purple haired man. Both were wearing black boots and gloves with a red R on their chests. Jessie, who had to be the girl, was wearing a white mini skirt and a white chest T-shirt with a black under shirt while James had white pants and a white crop shirt with a black under shirt. Sapphira looked at the two of them and then a cat came out yawning.

"What's up guys?"

"We have a very upset girl here." Jessie explained to the cat, or better known to Sapphira's Pokémon experience, a Meowth.

"Who said anything about me being upset?!" Sapphira demanded in annoyance.

"You got a little water about two or three drops on your cheek." James replied softly.

"Oh," She said wiping them away with her sleeve. "Look, I need to see Giovanni about some inside information about a legendary Pokémon, do you know of any short cuts to the main building?"

"You mean the boss?!" The trio asked in union.

"Hold it, we aren't taking you anywhere, for all we know you could be undercover." Jesse said with her hands on her hips.

"I don't have time for this! I need to get to Viridian City before the building closes." Sapphira sighed in annoyance. "I know he is a business man and a gym leader, so he'll still be up and running around."

The three members looked at each other in doubt. James turned to her, "Got to give us a little more than that."

"Ash Ketchum and Brock Harrison took a little trip and landed in my house bringing along with them fucking Palkia."

"PALKIA!"

"Yes and it just so happens that once again that show off of a sibling Temperance was with this incident from the beginning and now is an even more inspiration to the family leaving me with fuck all and nothing to show that if I wasn't actually there then Palkia would have destroyed the god damn city and several hundred lives. Now are you going to show me the quickest way to get to Viridian City or are you going to leave me high and dry and allow Ash out of your sight as he leaves for his new adventure with Brock and the Palkia girl?"

"Alright, fine we'll be there before you can say Meowth." Jessie said and James threw out a Pokéball.

The Pokéball opened and an Abra came out and then proceeded to give James a hug. "Okay yes, I get it, you like me… Abra we need to go see the boss just as he said that we would need you, okay."

The Abra nodded and then there was a bright light that blinded the trio and Sapphire. The light disappeared as the surroundings were a lot different from the forest. There were the sounds of cars outside and the lights of an office were settling as the room was much warmer and more comfortable compared to the outdoors.

"I didn't believe that man at first, but I must give him credit that he was right." A male said in a chair that was facing a window and then it turned around to face them. "I have been expecting you, Sapphira Verity, what information do you have that might seek my interest?"

"Someone that is going to attract a lot more legendary Pokémon than any other Pokémon trainer in this world can produce." Sapphira told Giovanni getting straight to the point; she didn't have time for her usual games. "She is the partner or the human link to Palkia."

"Sounds like a high interest to me, continue."

"Her name is Temperance Verity, being that she is my older sister that truly does not have any right for her high status. She will be heading to the last region of Ash Ketchum's journey and will be participating as a Pokémon trainer to try and stop Bradley's plans to unify the twelve universes. She has according to gathered information a strange energy signal that is probably related to an ancient prophecy of some sort here in which will make her a target for rare, unusual, and legendary Pokémon because of it."

"You are a very interesting person Ms. Verity, and I also believe you are more than a match to this disowned sibling are you not?"

"I know every weakness, strength and move that she will make before she even gets a chance to think of saying fuck my life. Her instincts are more in tune with natural instincts such seeing in the dark. But that truly is nothing considering my own ability to communicate with ghosts, spirits, demons and the area around the person."

"So you can see aura?"

"No I can't. But I can see the area to tell your species. Human, animal, Pokémon, demon, vampire, hybrid or around those beings; take your pick. Talk to and use ghosts and spirits to know what my opponent is up to so I am never left in the dark and what my little ghost friend had told me before he went back to the spirit world was that the three Pokémon trainers were heading to the Pincia region tomorrow and are leaving the airport at ten to arrive there and go to the lab to go have lunch with the professor of the region."

"Don't you have everything under the palm of your hand?" Jessie whistled in surprise. "That is impressive if I do say so myself."

"Well, stop me if I seem rash, but Mr. Asaph came to see me actually around noon and we created a partnership. He mentioned you and thought that I might have an interest of have you part of our team, that way we can know exactly what our enemy is up to, so would you like to join?" Giovanni asked.

"I have two conditions." Sapphira responded. "One, after whatever Bradley does with that bottom feeder, I get to be the one to get rid of the fool. And two, I want to be with the most experience group of agents that are the most experienced with the other two humans and their strategies."

"Well those three behind you are your new team. Jessie James, Meowth, meet your newest member of Team Rocket, Sapphira Verity. Take her to the Pokémon selection room, Jessie you take her to the change room with the uniform and familiarize with the Pokémon world afterwards. You have a new mission ahead of you."

"Yes sir!" The trio announced and the four of them walked out of the office as a man with purple and blond hair came out from behind the bookshelf with kaleidoscope eyes.

"So, what do you think?"

"She is definitely going to be an interesting one to watch as the days go by. She even figured out that you had scriptures that you were working off of."

"Yes she did, and Temperance seems to fit the description of the one that has the eight virtues to open up the gate." Bradley responded with a grin, "In the morning there will be a present waiting for them on the helicopter pad on the roof, tell them it would be worth their while."

"That's fine; I'll tell them and don't forget about what I said about Ash that J doesn't know about." Giovanni replied looking at the leader of Team Colossus.

"Yes, I am aware, I'll try to keep people killing him for good, and it seems that as time goes on though the scriptures might have a different opinion on what he has a role in."

"Good night, Mr. Asaph." The leader of Team Rocket stated as Bradley left with Abra in a flash of light.


	6. Chapter 6 Cedar's Starters of Pincia

**I don't know Pokémon or its characters only my OC's and the story line. Little mentioning of the book/movie of "The Mist" by Stephen King, you'll see it when you get there if you know about it. That belongs to him, not me. Anyway here is the next chapter. **

Chapter 6

Cedar's Starters of Pincia

Temperance was looking out the window feeling like a kid in an amusement park without any lineups. She watched Wingull and Pelipper flying near the plane while Walord were shot out water from their spouts. It still didn't seem real and she was afraid that she was going to wake up and slowly lose the dream to the waking hours of reality. She sighed with a smile and turned away from the ocean below. According to Professor Oak, the Pincia Region was a region that had Pokémon from all over the world and is known for legendries from other regions to come together for some sort of gathering in the Candia Mountains, which outline the entire region aside from the Cedar Forest that was a pass through the mountains.

"So what is the professor like?" She asked the present professor.

"Well the professor is an interesting one, the youngest, but technically the oldest of all of us." He replied like it was a riddle.

"How can someone be the youngest professor, but also the oldest out all of the other professors?" Ash asked.

"Not my place to answer, but if you gain their trust, then you might get your answer."

Ash pouted. "But I want to know."

"Don't worry, knowing your adventures as they start off, I'm sure the professor will trust you well enough before you head out." His mother reassured him.

~Attention passengers, we are about to land, welcome to the Pincia Region, where Unity starts. ~

Professor Oak stopped the car in front of a small U shaped building that had two floors with the top floor having a glass tunnel attaching one end of the U to the other. There was a courtyard that was outlined in glass and had green grass and several Pokémon and children playing on the play structure. The five of them got out of the car and the automatic glass doors opened as they walked up to it. Temperance had to move herself out of the way as a few Buneary and Emolga came running inside. She giggled at their playful nature and had to stop herself from running after them.

They walked across the field to see a girl no older than Brock in front of a group of Pokémon. The girl had white hair, a pale reflection and red eyes meaning that she was an albino and had a white cropped t-shirt with a pair of white hipster jeans with no shoes or socks on. With the sunlight raining down Temperance could've mistaken the young adult to be an angel. The Pokémon that stood in front of her all were listening attentively to what the girl had to say. There was a Piplup, Fennekin, Aron, and Lavatar.

"Okay, you four, Growlithe was given to a new trainer today and there are some trainers coming to travel the region so get ready for your next step in life. I wish you the most fulfilling adventure to add to the adventure collection book. Are you ready to leave?"

"Pip,"

"Fenn,"

"Arg"

"Lav,"

The four Pokémon cheered with excitement. Temperance smiled at the enthusiastic group of five as they stood off to the side so whoever this girl was could finish her speech.

"Professor Cedar," Professor Oak called.

"Ah Oak, I didn't notice you arrived." The girl said excitedly as she walked up to them.

"Everyone this is Professor Cedar, she is the professor of the Pincia Region."

"Hi I'm glad to meet you; I talked to Oak last night about the three of you." Professor Cedar told them. "You can call me Professor Cedar, or Cedar, or Ester. You three are here for your starter Pokémon right?"

"Yup and those four behind you are the starters right?" Ash guessed.

"Yeah the fifth one, Growlithe, was picked up this morning by a girl named Sapphire, those two were instant friends from the moment they made eye contact."

"Wow that's amazing; is she doing gym battles or being a coordinator?" Brock asked.

"Both actually," Cedar smiled. "Now before these Pokémon choose their trainers, we need to wait for one more trainer."

"Who is it?" Dalia asked with confusion on her face.

"Someone who is about to get clotheslined in three, two, one-"

A male teenager came running into their group with a terrorized look on his face and Professor Cedar held out her arm just as he ran into it.

"Ouch, there are easier ways to stop someone from running for their life." The boy complained as he rubbed his chest where the professor had stopped him in his tracks.

"Riley, I seriously doubt you were running for your life."

Riley had electric blue hair and wore a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of slick, black pants and black shoes. If Temperance didn't know any better she would almost say that he was ready to be a super spy in a movie.

"How would you know Prof, your older than my great-great grandmother." Riley retorted. "There was a large purple humanoid creature that appeared out of nowhere when a group of Shinx went all ninja on me in Cedar Forest."

"Maybe the Shinx are still around maybe we can catch one." Ash said excitedly ignoring the large purple creature.

"What about the creature?" Temperance asked with caution in her voice to remind Ash of the danger.

"Maybe it's a new Pokémon." He shrugged causing her to sigh.

"Hey who are you people?" Riley questioned getting up off of the ground.

"Riley this is Professor Oak, Dalia Ketchum, Brock, Ash, and Temperance." Professor Cedar introduced everyone as she pointed to each of them in turn.

"Nice to finally meet you Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town; I heard about you through the media, but I didn't think that I was actually going to meet up with you." Riley greeted with a change of tone from childish to one of seriousness.

He held out his hand and Ash shook it. "Nice to meet you also, Riley; hey I just thought of something. Professor, should we go for a walk with these four to get to know each other and see what this purple creature is?"

"That is a wonderful idea Ash!" Dalia exclaimed. "Let's all go for a walk. I don't want to leave you just yet anyway."

"Is everyone in agreement to go for a walk?" Professor Cedar asked and everyone nodded. "Then let's head for Cedar Forest."

The four starter Pokémon cheered and surrounded the professor. Temperance couldn't help but smile in delight of the Pokémon as they conversed with Pikachu waiting for the professor to place on her sandals. They left the amazing lab and walked a small distance around the lab to the path that led them to the forest behind. The forest was full of Cedar trees, which was probably how it received its name. The tree line that separated the field and the forest was amazing long with the mountains that popped up in the hazy distance.

"This forest must be huge." She observed.

"From this end it is, the forest is really the shape of an isosceles triangle with the corner of it facing the in land entrance through the passage."

"So this is the wide end." Temperance stated and turned to Riley. "Where did you see the Shinx?"

"A little off Cedar Route 1," Riley explained and looked at her blank look and sighed, "The route that passes through the forest connecting this town to my house."

"You know you shouldn't wander off the path." Professor Cedar scolded.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm sixteen, you oldie, stop treating me like I'm five."

"I'll treat you as your age when you start acting like it." Cedar teased ruffling his hair.

"Well that might never happen." Temperance sighed and everyone turned to her. "It's good to be younger as you get older. My dad is thirty-six turning thirty-seven and he still acts like he's twenty, but you should act the appropriate age when it is necessary."

"Too true Temperance; it makes me want to express my own lesson-"

"Alright, let's head off before the professor starts creating poetry." Ash interrupted Oak before he could continue.

Brock nodded and Professor Cedar laughed as she led the way in line with Riley. The sounds of the native creatures made Temperance want to run off, but she kept in line. Professor Cedar slowed her walking to let Ash and Riley lead the way with Aron and Fennekin following them as the professor fell in line beside her.

"If your eyes got any wider I think they would pop out." The professor commented as a Beautifly flew past with a Pichu chasing it.

"I just have never seen such harmony in my world. Creatures are not as afraid of humans and reverse here." She replied as some Oddish poked out of the ground.

"You really aren't from here."

"No, though, the turn of events and plays on the chessboard and somehow I got here."

"How long have you been here?"

"Well by seven-ish, I believe I would be here for about twenty-four hours." Temperance answered as Piplup jumped onto her shoulder without much warning.

Cedar laughed at the Pokémon as she fell into the Temperance's arms. "So what brings you to the Pincia Region?"

"A group of people that call themselves Team Colossus threatened my world. They were after me because of some sort of special power I have inside me... I personally don't understand what the heck they were talking about, but I won't allow them to gain whatever goal they are trying to achieve and threaten my world by hiding in a different dimension."

"So you're making them focus on a single target without them coming up with a way to get you to surrender." Professor Cedar evaluated. "Smart, plus you wanted to be a Pokémon trainer too according to Oak. Well you seem to be the right type and I wish you luck."

"Thank you." She replied as Piplup jumped out of her arms to tag Aron on the back.

Suddenly something wrapped around Temperance's waist and a soft hand covered her mouth and with a small squeak she disappeared off the trail and found herself in a small cave.

"Temperance!" Professor Cedar yelled and Ash turned around immediately just as the purple figure disappeared along with Temperance.

"That was the same creature from before!" Riley reported in shock.

Ash thought about what the creature looked like and the memory clicked in.

"That was Mewtwo!" He and Brock exclaimed simultaneously.

"Mewtwo, why would he want to take Temperance?" Professor Oak asked in wonder.

"I don't know, but we need to find them" Brock said as the professor was looking around frantically.

"Where's Piplup?!"

"Aron, Ar, Aron!" The Aron started telling the ecstatic professor.

She nodded and turned back to the group. "Aron said that he saw her jump onto Mewtwo before they disappeared."

Ash blinked. "You can understand what they are saying?"

"Yes she can; along with every other language that has ever been spoke and will be spoken." Riley answered in jealousy. "Where would Mewtwo teleport to?"

"Good question, last time we saw him was in the Kanto region about seven years ago." Ash replied. "But I doubt he would travel all the way back to that region, he must have a cave or something nearby where he is staying at."

"Lav, Lavatar." The Lavatar called out and pointed towards a hill in the distance. "Lav."

"That's right come on." Professor Cedar called as she rushed off towards the hill.

"That's right what?" Oak asked as the rest of them started after the young professor.

"Lavatar reminded me that there is an old cave that was created millions of years ago by a fissure."

"And Lavatar knows this how?" Riley questioned.

"Well a little girl went missing after a flood several years ago and I happened to find her in a cave under that mound of rock. The water caused her to panic and she took shelter in there from the storm and the flood. Lavatar reminded me of the story I told him."

"So you think they might be in there?" Dalia guessed.

"It's highly possible, probably one of the best places to be if you are hiding for a while. And if they aren't there then we need to do a global search with the tech back at my lab."

"She better be there; I don't want to die just yet." Ash muttered under his breath and ran ahead of their group.

The hill was a lot farther than he thought it was. When they finally arrived, the hill was more like a miniature mountain in the center of the forest. It was almost ten stories tall and easily half as wide with sheer rock where even he would have a challenge climbing it if at all.

"So where is the entrance?" Brock asked obviously having the same thoughts as him and Lavatar appeared in front of the doctor in which he bent down to rub his head.

"It's at the top." Professor Cedar told them, and then paused, and then proceeded to laugh at their expressions. "There is a set of stairs that lead to the top, watch."

Ash calmed himself, but just as quickly his relief left as the Pincia Region Professor pushed a lump of stone into the mountain and the steps formed as the sheer rock dropped to for steps all the way up and around the mini mountain.

"Whoa," Brock breathed beside him and they started the quick ascend.

Each step looked like it was painted yesterday with a silver circle within a gold triangle on the mouth of the ring with eight red dots equally spaced out with one in the center of the triangle and there was a simple blue gem in the middle of the circle with each of the red circles connected to it by jade color lines.

"Who made these?" Professor oak asked the number one question of the day.

"They say it was created millennia ago by an advanced civilization that knew the ways to merge and divide the dimensions. They also say that this was where Arceus created the space deity Palkia, the time deity Dialga, and the reverse world deity Giratina. This happening created rage among the people that didn't have a sense of time as they have never died they grew to be as old as they like in a sense of physical form and stopped, now with Dialga they aged and with Palkia their known space was soon becoming unknown. The reverse world didn't have too much of a rage for the reverse world, just because they really didn't know about it. They split the space that was starting to form into twelve different universes and the voids in between as well as the strangeness of the new space in the middle of all of the realms, like a sun holding the planets, this strange realm kept the twelve dimensions in the a circle."

"That is incredible to be able to create twelve dimensions, but something like that can't be completed with anger without a price." Professor Oak responded.

"Yes there was," Cedar sighed. "As they split each dimension, they also started to grow do to Palkia and their traits started to show immediately, large insect creatures with in fog in one while others had morphed people and animals, eventually the civilization realized they couldn't stay in contact with the other dimensions like they could before for fear of the unknown creatures and their own families would turn against them for what they had done. They shut down the dimension merge and all contact from the other except during certain conditions. There was one dimension they made sure they wanted to be separated from, because of their likeliness of each sort of like mirror images except one had Pokémon while the other had creatures some were even considered monsters and some were consider mythical. They were both human with the same technologies; even their worlds were even similar."

"But that doesn't explain why they wanted to be separated from that other world?" Ash interrupted. "If anything they seem like they should be sticking together to fix the mess that was created."

"The abilities that the Pokémon have here was actually given to their universe created strange abilities to their fellow humans, or powers if you will, this frightened the people of this realm so they chose eight strengths that could allow union between the two realms, but the only catch was that the doorway could only be opened every five thousand years, because it is on the opposite side of that strange realm in the middle of the dimensions."

"So, even if they wanted to sooner or later both sides would forget." Ash sighed and looked back down at the steps again as the thoughts of Bradley mentioning the five thousand year opening that the team missed when he recognized the pattern on the step. "This resembles the Pincia Region."

"You correct Ash; this is where the center dot is in the triangle."

"Is that the top of the mountain?" Riley asked suddenly and ran ahead followed by Fennekin. "Yea, we are here yay- oh wow!"

In curiosity, Ash and company ran up to see what the boy was amazed about. At the top of the mountain was flat with a set of stairs that lead to a platform with an obsidian table with ten different symbols equally spaced out on the sides with one symbol each on either end. The symbols on the end looked fairly similar with both being circles but the one on the left had a spikey circle surrounding the circle and the other on the right had a wavy circle around it. The first one in front of the table had three wavy lines and a dark shadow hill in the background, the next one was a cloud, the third was a skull making Ash think it was a place of death. The forth was a realm with a sparkle with four wings, the fifth looked like a human figure with two large feathery wings.

Ash walked around to the other side of the table. On the other side, closest to the wavy line there was a person with leathery wings, the next had almost a computer screen with digital blocks on it like Tetris, the third looked like an evil version of the skull only this one had horns, the fourth had an eight pointed star with seemed to give it an almost supremacy among common humans and creatures and the last one was a black version to the spikey circle giving him the conclusion that the spikey circle was his world and the black realm was the reverse realm making the wavy circle Earth.

On the table there were seven symbols that circled a larger symbol in the middle that looked like a wall. The top symbol looked like a person's head with lines around the top of it like it was enlightened, the second on the right was a scale the second on the left was a sword the third on the right was two hands in some sort of praying method the third on the left showed a bird with grace, the forth on the right was a heart and the fourth on the left was a fist with lines outlining it.

"What is this place?" Dalia asked as Pikachu was riding on Aron around her legs.

"This is where one of the eight powers are to be in order to contact the other realms and undo the damage, though it seems like a good idea and the person to succeed in doing so would not only be a god in the eyes of many, but all those other life forms in the other 11 dimensions would simply come to an end." Professor Cedar explained.

"What!" Everyone else exclaimed.

"That is another reason why they wouldn't place the other universes together; they would destroy countless lives and entire universes that have been developing for millennia." She told them and walked to a square on the floor off to the side. She pushed down on an alter standing next to the square. The square moved out of the way to show a staircase going down into the mountain. "Here is the way into the cave."

Ash looked down into the descending staircase as it dimmed into the dark below leaving the center of the hole in the ground wide open. "Are you sure it is a good idea to go down these steps?"

"Of course unless you want to jump in the middle all the way down, it is only a fifteen story drop. It's a lot faster." Professor Cedar grinned and Professor Oak started to laugh.

"Well if you insist." Ash shrugged and pretend to jump just as his mother came running leaving Pikachu and Aron in the dust.

"Ash Ketchum! You are not taking the gravity express down; you will walk every single one of these steps all the way down!" Dalia screamed in anger at her son's act to give her a heart attack.

"I was just kidding that is the last thing I want to do… even if it was only ten foot drop; I don't even know what is waiting at the bottom."

Brock coughed. "Well if we are done, let's get down there. We don't know what Mewtwo is up to, let alone even if he is down there."

"Well if he is, he knows that we are coming now." Riley stated with a sigh which Fennekin copied.

"_I know, so I came to you._" A rough voice surprised everyone as they turned back towards the table. Mewtwo was standing in front of the table, alone. "_Ash, it is surprising to see you here."_

"Well, I am a trainer. I travel all over the world." Ash said walking in front of the group. "Though I find it really surprising that you are here also, but I also find it strange for you taking one of our friends… where and why did you take Temperance?"

"_I needed to complete an experiment._"

**O_O what could Mewtwo be up to? With Temperance and Piplup still missing, what could have possible happened to them? Find out next time on Pokémon Rifts, Chapter 7: The Power.**

**Review please and thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7 The Power

_**Sorry for the late update… like month and a half late…  
There is quite a few writing changes in this and probably in my past chapter -_-, but anyhow  
Mewtwo in the present will be this: "**__This kind of writing__**" in the flashbacks it will be this: "**_Kind of writing_**"  
When it comes to the Pokétranslator it will be: **__this kind of writing without the quotations __**and in the flashbacks it will be: this kind of writing without the quotations  
And finally present flashbacks will be: **_**this kind of writing **_**while flashbacks, flashbacks while be: **_**Exactly the same o_o, **

_**So,**__**here is the next chapter so let's move one.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or its characters, just the story and my OCs**_

Chapter 7

The Power

"What kind of experiment?" Ash questioned with slight hesitation.

"_One that uses blood, I wanted to know about what made her presence so attracting._" Mewtwo answered. A vial half full of red liquid appeared in the air above his open hand and landed lightly in his hand. "_As soon as she stepped foot onto this world, I felt some kind of energy that I recognized. Only one other person I have encountered that has this same energy, but hers was slightly different making me think twice about a second energy running around._"

"Who was this other person that has the same kind of energy?"

Mewtwo chuckled, "_How about the only one that seems to get himself into every possible mess between man and the legendries. Ash, you're the human that has the same energy; though I doubt that Team Colossus knows that they have the second piece right under their noses. Let alone the right translations to their little project._"

Ash was surprised with what Mewtwo was telling him. "If that's true, how did they not see my signature before let alone now?"

"_The only thing that can come to mind is that the legendries of this world are hiding your signature._"

"What about Temperance and Piplup; where are they?" He asked the Pokémon noticing he changed the subject. Suddenly, something jumped onto his back that weighed about hundred-twenty pounds and wrapped their arms and legs around him. "Ah!"

"Here we are!" An excited female voice whispered in his ear. "Don't worry Mewtwo was nice to us."

"Temperance?"

"No, Professor Cedar." Temperance replied sarcastically as she jumped off his back to reveal that Piplup was sitting on her shoulder. "Of course it's Temperance, just a second ago, you seemed worried about us. Did you miss us? I know that Piplup and I miss you guys."

"Nah, I wasn't worried about you; I was more concerned about what your father would do to me once he found out you were missing." Ash shivered, though he wasn't sure if it was from his act or it was from real fear. "I was positive that you could take care of yourself."

Brock snickered. "In other words, he was worried about you, just trying to cover up his real reason on why he practically ran here."

"Not only did he run here, he also carried Aron most of the way, the little Pokémon was trying to keep up with him so he carried Aron all the way. Such determination and effort, I wish he used that must determination and effort on keeping his room clean." His mother added with a smiled.

Ash groaned and decided to change the subject. "What happened after you and Piplup disappeared?"

"Well I left you guys, found myself in a cave…"

"_What the heck just happened?" Temperance asked herself. She thought she was alone even the person or whatever wasn't near her anymore._

"_Pip?" A creature beside her answered. _

_She looked down in the dim light and saw Piplup standing next to her trying to see. She smiled and kneeled down beside the Pokémon who jumped in surprise. She started to pet the top of Piplup's head to calm it down. "What are you doing here Piplup?"_

"_Pip Piplup Pip, Pip, Piplup-"_

"_Wait a moment, not fluent in Pokémon yet, but I have a translator." Temperance stopped the Pokémon and took the Pokétranslator out of her pocket and put it on her ear, turning it on. "Okay, now continue."_

_**There was a purple creature that grabbed you so I jumped onto its tail and now I'm here.**_

"_Well at least were together and that really is all that matters." Temperance smiled. "Let's go look for a way out." _

_The Piplup nodded and jumped into her arms. Temperance stood up and looked around. There seemed to be a cliff of some sort circling the cave as it rose towards the ceiling. It seemed like a good way to leave, but she couldn't see the top and didn't know if it would lead anywhere. She walked forward and the light of the cave lit up to view a small pool of water that was in the center of the cave with a ring of stone along the edge. The cliff was really a staircase that ringed the cave. Out of the grandness of the cave, it seemed to be man-made and completely beautiful. There was writing on the walls with pictures telling a tale across the room. In awe she walked up to the closest wall. The walls reminded her of the Egyptian tombs and pillars that still stood over and under the sands of time back home as she saw then in the nights of documentary parties. She blinked at the writing, she was excepting the regular ancient writing, but nothing like what was on the wall. "This writing isn't Unown; it looks like the Atlantean code off of those documentaries or Stargate."_

_**Atlantean; Stargate?**__ Piplup asked in confusion._

"_Stargate is a TV series, but Atlantean was from a super high-tech up city that sunk into the ocean. Whether that story is true or not, the City is long gone now and thought as a myth that all powerful empires rise and fall and rise again or at least if the city rose from the depths of the ocean." Temperance explained turning back to the wall. "Shorty would probably be able to read this; she practically memorized the entire language."_

_**Who's Shorty?**_

_Temperance felt her heart drop. "An old friend, she moved away before I came here and I didn't get to say good-bye."_

"That doesn't mean she's dead._" A voice echoed in the cave._

"_I would never want such a fate happen to her! To grow old is a good way to die, not when you haven't seen the world yet!" Temperance called out turning away from the wall in anger. "So who's there?!"_

_No one responded. The cave was well lit there wasn't any place that someone could hide, so she moved to her natural senses. There weren't any sounds other than the breathing from Piplup and herself and there wasn't really any different smells other than the dampness and musty smell of the underground. But the sense of someone standing quite close by was still lurking around. She walked to the pool of water and felt the being follow close behind her as she looked into the water. There weren't any shadows or a reflection from the being that could have also been looking into the water beside her, if it was really there. She knelt down calmly and stuck her hand in the surprising hot water. Without a sound she pooled the water in her hand and then threw the water beside her. The water hit something in the emptiness and she smirked in victory as she stood up looking to where the water had hit the figure. "Stop your hiding and show yourself, so we can talk face to face."_

_**We want to know who you are and why we're here.**__ Piplup added with a pump of her wing._

_The figure materialized out of the air in a purple humanoid figure and Temperance gasped almost dropping Piplup as her hands wanted to go towards her mouth. "Mewtwo…"_

_**You know him?**__ Piplup asked and Temperance nodded. _

_Mewtwo grinned in an amused way, not sinister, but humor. "_You know who I am, but I don't know who you are, only that you are from the other world and that you miss a trusted friend._"_

_She blinked at the Pokémon's attitude and telepathy, but smiled all the same. "I'm Temperance Verity, and this is Piplup who is a Pokémon of Professor Cedar's starter Pokémon."_

_Mewtwo nodded. "_If you haven't guessed, I'm the one who brought you to these ruins of the ancient city. I sensed Palkia on you and something from not of this world, I was recently attacked back in Kanto by the Team Colossus, I have been hoping from region to region ever since gathering information about them and their project. Within one of my breaks from the hopping I sensed Ash leave this world but the next day his signature came back as well as a second familiar signature entered this world. You would be this second signature so I left to catch you to make sure you weren't working for that group of people, which now I know that you aren't_."_

"_And how would you know that I don't work for them?" She challenged with some slyness in her voice. "For all you know, I could be a double agent."_

_Mewtwo crossed his arms and sighed. "You cringed slightly when I first mentioned them and secondly, you very fibers of your body are saying that you can't follow Team Colossus even if your mind wanted to. Plus I can read your mind; I saw what they tried to do to your home world."_

_**Remind me to work on my defenses for mind reading,**__ Piplup commented and Temperance laughed._

"_You're not the only one that needs to work in that department."_

_Suddenly Mewtwo perked up causing Temperance tensed, "_Seems like Ash has arrived with the group._"_

"_Then maybe we should see them, they would probably be worried about Piplup and I not being found."_

"Only if you allow me to have some of your blood, I need to test something._"_

"_It better not be to make a clone of me or something." _

_Mewtwo chuckled, "_No it has to do with the scriptures written across these walls and the story of how the dimensions were made._"_

_**Do you think that that is a good idea?**__ Piplup asked which only repeated the question on Temperance's mind._

"It won't hurt and I only need half a vial_."_

"_Half of what vial?" Temperance asked._

_Mewtwo opened his hand and a vial appeared that was half the size of a small espresso at McDonald's, "_This vial_."_

"_I suppose that giving a little won't be harmful, though, from the pictures on the wall, I don't see where you could test the theory you have."_

"Those scriptures tell the story of how the dimensions where made and how to put them back together again." Mewtwo explained looking over the walls. "And when the requirements of the ceremony are complete whether the dimensions are merged or not, there would be one ruler to rule them because of the ceremony. Now as for the blood it is for the altar above the cave_."_

"_There is an altar above?"_

"Yes there is, and thank you for the blood sample_." _

_Temperance blinked as she looked at the vial that now had blood in it. "When did you-"_

_Mewtwo grinned, "_While I was talking to distract you of anything_."_

"_You have seemed to have just boosted your already incredible ego." She sighed, "You could have taken some of my blood without my consent, but you just had to ask so you could show off you power."_

_Mewtwo didn't answer and she felt Piplup fidget in her arms. She looked down at the Pokémon and Piplup looked slightly confused and asked, __**how do you know this Pokémon so well? I'm mean, you just met and now you two are acting like you have been best friends for years.**_

"_Well, I guess in a sense I have known him for years. I'm sure that Professor Cedar told you about us before we came and gave individual traits about each of us on where we come from and a little back ground information; am I right?"_

_Piplup nodded. _

"_Well, then you know I'm not from this world. In my world Pokémon is a game, an anime and a manga with many movies and the first one just happened to be about Mewtwo, in the Pokédex it is said that he is considered to have one of the most savage heart, but on the other hand he is shown to also to have the heart of a guardian. As for him knowing me so well," Temperance sent a glance at the purple Pokémon in slight annoyance. "He used his abilities to read me and answer any questions on what he might need to know, like who I was. Though I don't appreciate being read like a book there is some private stuff that I rather keep buried in a twelve foot grave."_

_**I thought graves were six feet?**__ Piplup asked._

"_They are, but that just isn't deep enough."_

"You are heading off topic, they have made it to the altar and the door at the top of the stairs is opened, I'll meet you up there I suppose._" Mewtwo interrupted and then teleported out of the room._

_Temperance pouted as she ran up the stairs, "Show off, leave us to take the stairs well you disappear and reappear as you please, you human creation."_

Temperance finished up her tale and took a large breath. "And then we came to find you guys talking to Mewtwo and stuff."

"_I don't appreciate being called a human creation._" Mewtwo replied as he narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be disrespectful."

"So," Ash started deciding to go back to the original topic besides finding a missing team member. "Let's see what this blood is for."

"_Professor,_" Mewtwo held out the blood and Professor Cedar and Professor Oak jumped at the Pokémon calling to one of them. "_Ester, you were here when the ritual was set in stone, I think you'd be best to do it._"

"Huh?" Temperance, Brock and Ash questioned leaving Ash in more confusion then before. '_When they were set in stone … how that could be possible when that was thousands of years ago._' A flashback occurred in his head from what Riley had said in the lab. **How would you know Prof, your older than my great-great grandmother. **He turned back towards Professor Cedar away from Pikachu and Aron. "Professor, were you part of the civilization that created the other dimensions?"

There was silence for a good moment and a half as Professor Cedar walked towards Mewtwo and took the vial. She turned back towards the three new trainers to Pincia. "I was asked to be the protector of the dimensions from any one that attempted to try to make themselves the Evren, or destroy any of those distant realms."

"What is Evren?" Brock asked.

"Evren means cosmos or the universe in Turkish, so someone that wants to combine the dimensions or at least gather the divine power that came with the ritual; they would essentially become the universe or the cosmos itself." Temperance answered with tons of detail and straight to the point.

"That's right." The young looking professor answered with a smile.

Ash blinked in surprise, "I don't know what Turkish is, but I'll keep that in mind."

Professor Cedar walked towards the table and opened the vial as the rest followed with Mewtwo standing beside the professor the entire time. She emptied the bottle onto the table. Within an instant the wall symbol glowed as the blood was sucked into the table. The table turned white and shot up a large white beam into the sky that lasted for 30 seconds and then it disappeared leaving the table black again.

"And then if the other obelisks are activated within the timeline, then the Evren Obelisk will activate giving whoever stands under its arch will receive the power to do as they wish and become the Evren." The Professor explained.

"You mean there is more than just this table?" Ash asked in shock.

"Of course one for each power, and before you ask where they are the locations are found on the pattern of the steps that you noticed on the way up each dot is an obelisk."

"So each one of those obelisks is found in the Candia Mountains?"

"That's right." She concluded. "Though I don't actually know if there are two people or more than two that can open these Obelisks, but what I do know is that they have to come from Temperance's universe and our own."

He felt someone looking at him and turned to Aron and Pikachu looking up at him. Pikachu nodded and Aron threw a foot in the air. He turned to Brock who was sitting next to Lavatar. They both nodded in silent agreement. He turned to Temperance who was already stretching with Piplup sitting on her head and shoulders.

"Bradley and J are going to find the major mistakes in their translations about just having one creature from each dimension and about what needs to be done. There is obviously some missing information that we need to find and the more we know about this legend, the more actions we can make to be five steps ahead of the enemy." Temperance answered. "I am the one that can activate this obelisk and I certainly am not allowing someone to become the Evren let alone two crazy folks, so you can count me in."

"Piplup!" Piplup agreed with nod.

Ash smiled and turned his smile to a determined grin as he looked at Professor Cedar. "We will locate and make sure there aren't any of Bradley's or J's men in the area or up in the sanctuary, as we travel the region. On top of that we should be able to find any more information about the rest of the keys to activate the Evren Obelisk."

"Thank you Ash!" The professor exclaimed and hugged him tightly. "Let's go back to my lab and get you the equipment you need make sure I can keep an eye on the sanctuaries after you check them."

Ash, Brock, Temperance, and Riley were standing in front of the starter Pokémon back in the court yard of Cedar's lab. Their equipment was set; Mewtwo had left as soon as they started down the stairs back towards the lab. Professor Oak, Dalia and Professor Cedar were on the sidelines of this battle of which Pokémon picks which trainer. Thought it seems obvious that each Pokémon had picked their trainer, Ash was still worried that one of the Pokémon might back out and wait for the next trainer to roll by. The sudden sound of a cork gun made Ash jump out of his head and into reality as the first Pokémon being Fennekin ran towards Riley. Fennekin tackled to an unsuspecting Riley to the ground who was probably in the same state of mind that he was, thinking. Ash smiled at the scene as Riley got back up again and returned the affection by accepting the Pokéball that Fennekin had in her mouth.

"See ya later!" Riley called as Fennekin jumped into his arms. "We're leaving and the next time we see you, we'll know which of you got a starter and which of you didn't, though I doubt that the three of you would go without a starter."

Ash grinned, "Have fun Riley."

Riley nodded and ran out of the lab without looking back.

Ash turned back to the other three starters Pokémon were and was surprised that the three of them weren't where they were a second ago. He felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down to notice Aron looking up at him. Ash sat crossed legged next to the Pokémon and Aron pushed a Pokéball towards him.

"Aron?" The Pokémon cooed in question.

"I'll be your trainer, Aron." Ash exclaimed, but was out matched by a high pitched squeal. He turned to look and saw Temperance jumping up and down with Piplup jumping up and down beside her. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course," The girl answered and picked up the Pokémon and held her out at arm's length. "We are going out on our first official adventure and go with a smile on our face and get through every challenge we face, isn't that right Crystal?"

"Crystal?"

"That's right!" Temperance answered hugging the Pokémon. "I nicknamed her Crystal, though she is the one who came up with it."

"Don't get too excited you still need that energy for the nice walk through the forest before we hit the next Pokémon Center." Brock told them. "Right Lavatar?"

"Lav!"

"How would you know the walk will be long maybe the next Center? Perhaps the Pokémon Center is on the other side of the forest and judging by the markings on the stairs to how long it took to walk from the middle of the forest to here, it won't take too long to walk through it." Temperance questioned, "Unless of course you magically have a map on you."

"Oh yeah about that," Brock said slyly as he pulled out an Xtransceiver. "According to the map of Pincia, the next Pokémon Center is in fact the other end of the forest, but due to the rocky terrain with a there are a few cliffs surrounding a lake it will take about a week to get through. So from the first obelisk to the lake there will be quite a few rough walking times to get to where we can stop for the final bush night, hopefully by the lake. And then it is smooth sailing to the Pokémon Center."

"Alright!" Ash cheered and was about to run when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Good luck on your journey Ash," His mother said behind him. "And don't forget to change your underwear."

He turned around immediately in embarrassment. "Mom!"

Temperance giggled a bit as Brock stood beside the famous Pokémon Trainer. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah," Ash answered as he turned back towards his group. "Off we go!"

_**And now the journey begins.  
I almost put the lines for Temperance naming Crystal as Dory naming the jellyfish in Finding Nemo, but decided against it :P  
Review please :D**_


	8. Chapter 8 The Fallen

_**I just realized I spelt poor Larvitar's name for the last two chapters, Lavatar… I'm sorry Larvitar (bows). Okay here is the next chapter even though it has taken me two and half weeks to complete….**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or its characters, just the story line and the OCs.**_

Chapter 8

The Fallen

The morning was quiet and bright as Temperance exited out of her tent. It had rained the night before, so she wasn't surprised that Ash and Brock weren't out of their tent yet. The sun hadn't waked them for the new day. She stretched and Crystal squeaked at the light making her giggle. Judging by the sun, it was about seven in the morning which made Temperance growl and almost made her turn around to go hide in the sleeping bag, but then she remembered that she had already put it away.

"Dammit, oh well." Temperance sighed and turned to her Pokémon. "Let's go check out this lake."

"Piplup!" Crystal cheered and jumped into her arms.

She walked to the lake and was amazed at how it sparkled in the rising sun. She let Crystal go for a swim as she sat down on a large rock. The Pokémon swam and was shortly joined by a Corphish and a school of Magikarp. She chuckled to herself as an image off of Facebook came into view. 'You laugh at my Splash; I laugh at your corpses.'

The sun started to rise even higher in the sky and before long she smelt food coming from behind her. Brock and Ash walked out of the bush each with a tray. Brock's had four dishes being the Pokémon food and Ash had three with the human food.

"Pancakes anyone?" Ash asked as he gave her a plate with two pancakes on it.

"Thanks Ash," She told him and turned to the water. "Crystal, Breakfast."

Crystal came back to shore and everyone dug into their food. It was a quick breakfast for Temperance as she rushed back to their camp site and started to pack up her tent. She was excited about going to see the Pokémon Center in person and see if there also was a Nurse Joy at the front desk. When she was done she noticed that Ash and Brock had already packed up the dishes and their tent. She walked out to the clearing at the beach to find Ash and Brock sitting on the rocks watching the four Pokémon play with a beach ball.

"They wanted to play volleyball while we were packing up so, if you want to head out we can." Brock explained. "The walk will only take about half an hour before we reach the Pokémon Center."

"If we are that close then let's play a few games, it is a beach so why not have a bit of beach fun."

"But, it's too cold to swim." Ash pointed out.

"Not swim, play a game of volleyball." She suggested.

"Yeah sure, what about you Pikachu, is it okay if we join your game?"

"Pika," Pikachu cheered.

"What about you Brock, wanna play to?" Ash asked.

"Nah, I think I'll ref this game, Pokémon VS Trainers, sound good?" Brock asked and everyone agreed.

Ash and Temperance moved onto the playing field and they lengthen the court separation line and found a make shift net made from webs in the bush and stuck them into the sand. Aron and Larvitar started to stretch and Piplup and Pikachu walked over to them and started to do a dance that was rather rude.

"And the trash talking has begun huh?" Temperance commented towards the two Pokémon that were still going back and forth in a taunt. "Or should I say dancing off, but can you hold you end?"

The Pokémon didn't get to answer as Ash, herself, Pikachu and Crystal were swiped off of their feet by a large fishing net and quickly carried to the middle of the lake in the air and then dumped onto the platform of a balloon basket. Temperance untangled herself from the net and noticed a familiar trio of Pokémon thieves. Jesse, James and Meowth were looking over the hull they had caught.

"Two humans and two Pokémon, looks like the order is complete." Jesse announced looking at a note in her hand.

"What the hell are you doing interrupting our volleyball game?" Ash asked in annoyance as he also managed to get out of the net.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jesse started.

"Make it double!" James continued.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach above-"

"Okay," Temperance shouted. "I thought that it might be cooler in person, but man that is just as annoying if not more so!"

"How dare you interrupt our motto, you twit." Jesse complained.

"You just interfered with our game, kidnapped us and now you are giving me crap for interrupting your annoying motto?"

"YES!" Jesse, James and Meowth yelled at once.

"How low can you go?" She asked Ash who just finished untangling Pikachu and Crystal.

There was a chuckle that came from behind the trio making Ash and Temperance freeze where they stood. The trio moved out of the way to show a much different little sister that didn't look so little anymore. Sapphira wore the Team Rocket female uniform only it was sky blue instead of white. Her hair also had sky blue streaks in her hair.

"See, what did I tell you? She insults anything that she sees as low." Sapphira laughed. "Hey Temperance, how did you like the trip up here in our new toy."

"What are you doing here Sapphira, shouldn't you be at home?" Temperance asked, not even bothering to wonder about the hair.

Sapphira back handed Temperance making her fall into Ash, and made a very angry face. "Shut the fuck up, Temperance. I would love to understand why you get to travel a world while the little Sapphira stays home on that plain bullshit of a planet. Please, spare me of such a death while I live. I decided to make a life for myself and now I actually feel like I am living and not with Amy and Matthew that seemed to know what was best."

Temperance steadied herself. "Those are our parents, how could you belittle them like that, they gave us everything we needed and now you throw them away like garbage!"

"They became garbage as soon as they sided against Team Colossus. They are trying to create peace and harmony, while you are trying to stop them from doing just that, making you just as worthless as them."

"People who attack our home are not the people who want to create peace and harmony, they are only seeking power."

"They only attack because _you _didn't go with Palkia in the first place." Sapphira snapped and then she grinned. "And besides, you know as well as I do you can't create peace without a little bit of war."

"Sapphira, why are you acting like this?" Temperance asked in frustration.

"Because of you, it's always about you, you, you, you! No matter what I try. Oh you can do this your sister can. Oh Sapphira be more like your sister. Oh Sapphira-, I'm sick of always being in the shadow casted by you, so I decided it was time to get into the light and do something you cannot."

"Your envy has blinded you from the truth, this little project of theirs is not only apocalyptic; it is also something that can't happen not today, not tomorrow, not ever."

"Oh and you know this how?"

"I won't give you that information, I know you tactics of playing around and getting information with indirect question and that also tells me that you were running around if you didn't have one of your _friends_ watching my every move."

"Yes I have learned my lesson that's for sure. Trust me, it won't happen again." Sapphira sneered. "Now back to what we were originally doing with you four."

"Um, actually there are five." James inputted. "There's a Shinx."

"Oh well, more the merrier." Jesse shrugged and pulled out a Pokéball. "Now, time to get this plan in motion, Seviper, go!"

A large black, yellow, purple and red serpent appeared in front of them. It hissed and forced Temperance and Ash back up towards the edge of their floating balloon basket with the three Pokémon behind them. Temperance looked down to notice they weren't too far from the water's surface and then back towards the Team Rocket and had the eight foot snake in her face. "Well you're much bigger than I first thought."

"Seviper use poison tail!"

The snake Pokémon showed off his tail to Temperance. The action made her nervous, as if he was deciding on how and where he was going to slice his meat. Without warning, the tail moved with lightning speed and struck Ash to the ground away from the four kidnaped beings.

Ash got back up to his feet and dusted himself like he wasn't even touched. "If that was supposed to be effective, I have bad news, it didn't have any effect. Pikachu use Thunder Bolt!"

The Pikachu nodded and charged up giving his signature cry as he got ready to release the attack.

"Seviper use dodge number one!" Jesse told the large snake quickly.

Before Temperance could give a warning to Ash; Seviper grabbed him and placed him into the electric attack instead. "Ash!"

"Ahhh," Ash cried and slowly moved back beside the three Pokémon holding onto the edge of the basket.

"Let's try this again, Seviper use poison tail!" Jesse ordered her Pokémon.

"No!" Temperance shouted as she moved in front of the attack, pushing Ash over the side into the water below. The attack was crippling as she grabbed hold onto the side where Ash had been to steady herself as she walked back to Shinx, Pikachu and Crystal to attempt to protect them. "That's enough!"

"Oh you didn't like that?" Sapphira asked with sympathy smeared in sarcasm. "I didn't liked being casted aside either, but you didn't care so I won't either. Seviper use poison fang on Pikachu. I am going to take out the strong to get to the weak."

Temperance moved in front of the attack and felt the teeth of Seviper slip into her thigh. In reaction she yelled as she landed on the floor and pulled his mouth out of her skin.

"Oh, that probably didn't feel too good, you know this would be considered a Pokémon Battle not be the shield for every attack." Sapphira told her with a smirked of delight. "I wonder if any arteries were hit."

"You sick little girl," Temperance growled taking off her belt to wrap it tightly above the wound on her leg. "You know damn well it didn't hit anything to make it quick, you made sure I would block something that would make it slow and painful."

"Don't forget nerve numbing, can't have you trying to run away now can I." Sapphira added. "So even though you knew what I planned you still fell for it anyway, why?"

Temperance felt a chuckle escape her lips. "Well where's the fun if you go against what your opponent wants all the time, much more entertaining to give them a false ego boost."

"You-"

"Crystal use bubble and Pikachu use thunderbolt." She interrupted and the Pokémon released their attacks.

Shinx added spark to the mix creating a lot of watery electrifying spark wall separating then from Team Rocket. She crawled to her feet and lifted Crystal onto the side of the basket and Pikachu jumped up along with Shinx.

"Temperance Ivy Verity!" Sapphira yelled in anger.

"Jump you three; I'll be right behind you."

The three of them were about to jump when the entire basket moved knocking Crystal and Pikachu off into the water and the Shinx and herself onto the floor of the basket.

"Seviper use poison tail and Meowth would you have the honorary of using your fury swipes?"

"If it gets our mission over with then yea," Meowth answered and his class sharpened. "I like working with Sapphira, slick, powerful and it gets the job done, one, two, three."

The two Pokémon went in to strike and Shinx released another spark attack the two Pokémon, but it barely had any effect, except annoy the attackers. The Pokémon levels were too different for any real damage.

"Think you're a tough guy huh, try some of my claws."

Before Meowth could attack, Temperance scooped an arm under the Shinx and moved it slightly under her as she completely shielded it in a fetal position. The attack of the poison tail hit her as did the fury swipes. She didn't let out a sound as the assault continued with Sapphira in the moment of listening for a peep. The attack slowly let up and Temperance listened to the sounds of the Pokémon moving away. Without warning she grabbed the Shinx again and jumped to her feet and over the side of the basket.

On the short way down, Temperance's head spun as she tried to figure out why Sapphira had let her go so easily. Nothing came to mind as she hit the water with the Pokémon still in her arms. Then everything became black.

Ash continued to tread water under the balloon after Temperance had accidentally pushed him over the edge. Without too much wait he noticed a wind pick up and shook the basket. Crystal and Pikachu fell off the edge of the basket and into the water in front of him.

"Hey where are the other two?" He asked them.

"Pikachu," His Pokémon explained pointing up.

"Damn it, I didn't want only two of them against Sapphira and the goof squad, at least with four you guys can defend and now there are only two of them against a very angry teenager." He shuddered. Females were always scary and you can never win in an argument with them. Or at least no males he knew could. Maybe another female could. During his thoughts a large amount of water came down on him. A Shinx appeared from the splash and a downed Temperance. Ash adjusted her and started swimming the two of them back to shore where Brock was waiting. The three Pokémon followed and Ash carried Temperance and set her on the rock. Her breathing was shallow and there was an infected bite on her leg and several wounds that were smeared in venous liquid that should have washed off in the water.

"We need to get her to the Pokémon Center." Brock observed going through his bag. "I only have a few supplied for the minor wounds, but the leg is full of poison and it is already in the blood stream."

"Can you work while I carry her?" Ash asked.

"I'm not the best doctor in the world for nothing; I had your help for that one."

Ash lifted Temperance onto his back ignoring Brock's remark to how much trouble he got himself into. Both trainers returning the newly attained Pokémon while Crystal was with Shinx and Pikachu who had ran ahead. Ash and Brock followed in a full run. While Brock was fixing the little wounds; thoughts appeared into Ash's head. '_The balloon that Team Rocket was in had not moved after they completed their kidnapping; why didn't they start to travel? Why did it seem too easy to get away? After I got to shore the balloon was still above the water; why had they not attempted to move after us then?_'

Suddenly, Ash's thoughts were interrupted by Crystal calling out and pointing towards a large building at the edge of the forest. Ash sprinted ahead as Pikachu, Crystal and Shinx entered the Pokémon Center. The door opened automatically as he neared it and Nurse Joy had a medical bed ready. Ash quickly explained what occurred as a group of Chansey took Temperance into other part of the center. By the time he was done he was breathless and worried that Seviper's venom had no antidote.

The nurse nodded, "Thanks for the information; I'll come back out once everything is settled."

The nurse left to where the Chansey went followed by Shinx and Crystal, leaving Pikachu, Brock and Ash by themselves in the center. Ash sighed and sat down at one of the tables. Brock joined and started to put his materials that were clean away.

"You might not know this, but Seviper bites are more common than you think." Brock started. "Every Center carries antidotes for their poison with excessive amounts because of it, like most of the other poison type wild Pokémon that have a habit of venturing into populated areas."

"So you're saying that Temperance will be fine?" Ash asked.

"That's right," Brock told him and Ash sighed in relief. "She'll be up and ready to get moving again by midafternoon tomorrow though there is a side effect to the antidote."

Ash tensed, "And what's the side effect."

"She'll be sleeping for the next sixteen to twenty-four hours, and then she'll be really hungry."

"Brock, don't scare me like that!" Ash shouted. "I thought that is was a serious side effect."

"Ash, don't let your guard down yet, it still is a serious side effect, Sapphira let you guys get away. What if she planned this and she knew that the antidote took a sleeping effect. It would be a less of a problem if the person you are trying to get is completely out cold and will be like that for at least sixteen hours so you have time to plan and take them to your destination."

"That's true," Ash started and then the chat on the balloon dawned on him and he rose from his seat. "Fuck, if she didn't know she does now."

"What, how?"

"Sapphira's ability to with ghosts," Ash explained and ran towards the door to the back part of the Pokémon Center. "She can communicate with them and make sure she has full eyes on everything we are doing, her _friends _as Temperance called them. I have to warn Nurse Joy and I believe Aron has Rock Tomb, we can somehow keep Team Rocket from infiltrating from the ground with that move if Nurse Joy doesn't have a backup plan."

"Larvitar can use sandstorm so that can block any way from the sky, so we can use the rocks from rock tomb to keep the sandstorm within the area and disturb no the other Pokémon in the forest." Brock told him and he and Pikachu ran through the doors.

The halls were white as Ash and Pikachu ran through them; all the rooms were labeled to who was attending them, which there didn't seem to be many humans in the center; so Ash didn't have to check each room. He turned the corner at the end of the hall and saw Shinx and Crystal standing outside of a room a few rooms ahead. He was about to call out to them when the center suddenly shook knocking Ash off his feet. The door to Temperance's room blew off its hinges and smashed into the wall on the other side of the hall almost hitting the two Pokémon along the way. Ash got to his feet and ran to the doorway. The room was filled with smoke and there were several coughs within. He walked into the room. "Temperance Nurse Joy, are guys alright?"

Suddenly something wrapped around his arms and restrained him from moving and a voice came from in front of him. "Everything's just peachy."

The smoke started to clear and Sapphira was standing very close in front of him. He tried to move and realized that both Jesse and James held him. Nurse Joy was off to the side being blocked by a watching Seviper. Temperance was on the bed with some of her color back, but she still looked like she was in pain, meaning only the Chansey had only used their healing abilities and not given the antidote yet. He turned his attention to Sapphira. "Why are you siding on Bradley's side when it puts your sister in danger, your parents and everyone you loved back home in danger?"

Sapphira gave a dark laugh meaning she wasn't going to backhand him like she had with Temperance. "Come on now Ash, you're a smart boy I'm sure that from what I said earlier answered your question cause you certainly got the ghost spies right."

"I got what you said earlier, but something just doesn't seem to fit, you could have gone on a simple trip with us to travel with Pokémon except you didn't. You went and join Team Rocket and planned to take your sister to two insane people, with one of them happen to be a hunter that takes Pokémon from people and out of their homes without a care in the world. And you see them as an idol when your whole life has been around good people that help others. I don't see the connection."

Sapphira looked at him like he was a child. "No I suppose you wouldn't understand, you have never been shunned and ignored by everyone and everything around you. With this way of life, I'm looked upon with respect and I'm needed."

"You could have joined us on our travel to stop Team Colossus without losing the feeling of being needed and respected."

"Yes well, if I had then I would be in the shadow of Temperance again now wouldn't I?"

"News flash for you traitor," Another voice came from beside Ash. Sapphira and him turned to it and met Temperance. "You pissed off the wrong pacifist." With that Temperance kneed Sapphira in the stomach and as she bent over, the older sister upper cut her knocking the younger sister to the floor semiconscious. "You've fallen into the shadow when you decided not to make your own path, but walk my path thinking it was the easy way because it was already walked. Now you have decided to walk you own path in the black stains that the darkness hides to conceal those who walk by not to see the horrors within, the horrors being your choice." Jesse and James released Ash and grabbed Sapphira off of the floor. "As for you two Team Rocket members, just a heads up that the hunter who is the co-leading with Bradley is Hunter J. You two are standing in the grey, twilight if you will, you decide when you want to pop out of the black stain that she has created or continue to the evil clutches that the stain hides within."

"Yes angry pacifist," Jesse, James and Meowth replied at once. Ash blinked wondering where the cat Pokémon came from.

"Temperance," Sapphira addressed. "This isn't over."

"We're aware." Ash answered wanting Sapphira to leave.

"And by the way nice shot." Sapphira complimented and then she passed out.

"Hey Sapphira," Jesse called to her and passed her to James to carry bridal style and turned her attention to Ash and Temperance. "You're the most violent pacifist I have ever seen. And another thing Team Rocket will blast off now, on our own."

With that the quad left with Seviper on their tail through the hole in the wall. There was a blast of air that lifted the dust and dirt of the room and the sounds of engines were left behind as they slowly disappeared in an unsettling silence.

'_They must have a new transportation that isn't the balloon they always have._' He thought to himself. At the corner of his eye, Temperance swayed forward. Ash caught her as she collapsed and was unconscious again. Nurse Joy quickly came over from her corner where she had been kept. Ash picked Temperance up and set her back into the bed and Nurse Joy took out a needle that Ash suspected to be the antidote and looked away.

"There all done, now all she needs to do is sleep and then eat when she gets up." Joy said openly after a few seconds. "There are some rooms for you and Dr. Harrison if you wish to stay someplace other than the waiting room."

"Thank you and we will gladly take a room or two." Ash answered with some relief.

"Your friend here has quite the inner strength; I was surprised that she was still awake let alone able to deliver such a blow, that other girl will have a sore core and jaw for a week or two without a Pokémon to heal it."

Ash looked down at Temperance who was sleeping and her breathing normal. "She doesn't give up without a fight that's for sure. Like Jesse said, 'most violent pacifist I have ever seen,' though I suppose I'm not all that surprise, she had warned us and her dad gave us a demonstration."

"We nurses are usually pacifists." Joy told him with a laugh. "You never want to anger a pacifist; they are almost as bad as happy go lucky people."

"I'll keep that in mind." Ash responded and turned to the three Pokémon behind him and released Aron. "You guys can roam if you want to or you can come back with me and Brock as we go with Nurse Joy to settle in for the next two days, but don't get in the way of the nurses and doctors in the facility, got it?"

"Pika," Pikachu agreed and Ash sighed as he followed Joy with Temperance's trolley down the hall. They got the closest rooms to the dining hall so they could get food for Temperance when she got up. Brock and Ash agreed that it would be best since they didn't know how she reacted when she was really hungry and still probably tired from the antidote. One thing that they learned the hard way from May was: never get in the way of someone who is possessive of food.

_**And that's where this chapter stops; a lot longer than the average chapter, slowly getting these chapters to the amount of words of my other two stories, so yay. Review please and thank you. I like reviews; they give me a report on what other people think and if you want me to get back to you just add a little side note saying so. I forget every time and I also don't know if you want a reply either so…**_

_**Until next chapter, see yea!**_


	9. Chapter 9 New Family Member

_**Hi everyone new chapter posted, don't own Pokémon or its characters just the storyline and OC's thanks**_

**Chapter 9**

**New Family Member**

Temperance woke to someone pawing her face. She opened her eyes in the dark room to find Shinx and Crystal looking down at her. She looked at the side table a saw her items but more importantly the Pokétranslator. She grabbed it and turned it on as she placed it in her ear. '_One of these days I'll be fluent in translating what they are saying._' She thought to herself looking back at her company on her chest. "Hello Crystal and Shinx, what brings you to my bed at this unknown time?"

"Piplup- _It's almost three in the morning, and we figured you were getting up shortly and didn't want to be alone. Shinx couldn't wait so he started pawing at your face._" Crystal answered crossing her arms giving Shinx a dirty look.

"_That's because I was getting tired._" Shinx replied sticking he's nose in the air.

"It is fine, I don't mind being up this early anyway, and it gives me time to think." Temperance told the two Pokémon before they could start an argument. She looked around and noticed she wasn't in the room that she had previously had been in. There was no hole in the wall and there weren't any windows either meaning she was in a different part of the Pokémon Center. Her stomach growled as if it wanted to be loved. She gave it an evil grin, "You shall suffer stomach, and I shall not give you food until morning."

"_According to Brock, you get really hungry due to the antidote working your immune system on hyper drive while you were asleep._" Crystal told her.

"I'm not that hungry," She retorted, but her stomach replied differently. "I'll be fine until human hours, just as long as people don't get in the way. I'm scary when I'm unfed and they try to take my food."

"_We swear we won't take your food away._" Shinx replied with a paw up in the air.

"I'm sure you won't." Temperance said and rubbed the top of his head. "By the way, I thought you would go home after you got out of that balloon. Not that I mind the company, but why are you here?"

Shinx didn't say anything as he curled up like her cats at home did and fell asleep. Temperance looked at Crystal and started to giggle.

"_Apparently he's tired._" Crystal stated.

Temperance curled herself up under the blankets and felt Shinx shift himself until he was pressed lightly against her stomach. Crystal wandered over and tucked herself under the blanket and on top of Temperance's arm that was under the pillow and fell asleep as well.

Time barely moved, but Temperance didn't mind too much, she wasn't ready to fall asleep again. The two Pokémon that lay with her were not waking up anytime soon and it made her smile to feel their breathing patterns and heart rhythms. Her smile turned into a frown as the memories of the balloon past her eyes and the fuzzy memory of putting Sapphira in her place. She never wanted to do something like that. She was her sister not her enemy, so why would Sapphira make it so? She sighed again in the silence. They always got along. There were days when they would pound at each other's door and set filled dodo bags on fire and then run, like the two days when Ash, Brock and Pikachu showed up into her world. But they always got over it and helped each other, shared secrets, borrowed each other's clothing and sat in front of the fire fast asleep. Temperance looked back at the two Pokémon. When did everything change? Was it when Team Colossus corrupted Sapphira's mind with the mention of a peaceful world in all realms or maybe it was when she saw a new opportunity and she was just confused. Or was Temperance just so naïve that she didn't see that they were always separate beings without any connections. Just seeing the act and played along in the thought of sisterhood.

Was she always in the light casting the shadow to cover the younger sister to rot? Yes, maybe she did stand in the rays of light and casted a large shadow, but not for her to rot; to protect against the outside realm of harshness reality. Sapphira was right, she didn't know if she wanted to go to university or college, to be a trade's person or a military personal. Perhaps a doctor or a judge in a court house. Sapphira new exactly what she wanted to do, she wanted to be a veterinarian. How ironic to where she stood now, or slept. Sapphira was definitely sleeping without a doubt. That hit would have knocked her senseless for at least a day, to whatever senses she had left, and the pain that was inflicted would probably keep her in bed for even longer. Temperance felt water slide from her eye onto the side of her nose. She didn't like violence; she loved peace and harmony, without the sense of a hippy. Her name represented every aspect of her and wished no pain even upon Bradley, the man who wished to wipe all the different dimensions from existence. All for just one world in one single space. Who knew what would happen if the dimensions fused back together. The worlds could become one with all over their life forms to wander on the planet or all of them except the original planet erased completely from existence forever in one single blow. The night took her deeper into her head leaving her body motionless in slumber.

The door opened and awoke her from her troubled mind. Temperance opened her eyes to see Ash and Pikachu wander through the door. She went to sit up but the two Pokémon were seriously cuddled into her and she didn't want to disturb them. They had stayed up most of the night for her; the least she could do was allow them to stay asleep comfortable.

"Good morning Temperance." Ash whispered with a smile.

She flashed one back. "Morning, I hope I didn't cause too much trouble."

Ash shook his head as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder. "None, stuff like this happens and before you think it was your fault that Sapphira had a major breakdown, it wasn't. She was very clear on her side; all we can do is hope that she changes her mind."

"Hope is good and I'll be hoping every second. I didn't enjoy attacking her like that, but I don't want to find out what would have happened if I didn't step in."

"Probably something not good, but let's stop talking about the bad and think positive, you can't do anything good with a bummed out view. Everything seemed to turn out okay for now the world isn't coming down on top of us, you're fine, Crystal is fine and Shinx too, Brock, Larvitar, Aron, Pikachu and I are good, the Pokémon Center is being fixed as we speak, Team Rocket will be coming back in a couple of days without a doubt and Team Colossus hasn't tried to do anything noticeable on the news yet." Ash told her. "Now, I know that antidote makes you really hungry, would you like something to eat to get the day started?"

Temperance didn't have to answer as her stomach decided to tell the world how hungry it was. Shinx and Crystal nearly fell off the bed to the wakeup call and Temperance started to laugh at their faces. Ash shook his head and Pikachu joined the crew onto the bed giving everyone their good mornings.

"I'll get some food, Pikachu don't let Temperance to get out of her bed. Nurse Joy needs to do a checkup before she can leave her room."

"_Got it,_" Pikachu said with a nod and then Ash left.

Temperance sat up to a more comfortable position and looked at the three Pokémon looking up at her, two of them happened to be looking up in accusation. "What?"

"_We told you to eat something._" Crystal answered crossing her arms.

"_And because you didn't your stomach thought it was a brilliant idea to tell the entire Pokémon Center and it almost gave Crystal a heart attack._" Shinx continued.

Crystal turned to him. "_Me a heart attack, I thought your soul jumped out of your body right there and then._"

"_I was reading for combat,_" Shinx defended and licked a piece of fur that was still displaced. "_When you live in the wild you never know what is going to try to eat you and a growl like that one coming from a Pokémon is never from something small and friendly._"

"I'm friendly, and my stomach sure isn't going to bite." Temperance told him.

"_I said coming from a Pokémon, I don't believe your stomach is part of a Pokémon unless you are a Zorua or you had a stomach transplant._"

"_She is from a different dimension so I don't believe it would be possible to have any Pokémon DNA._" Pikachu stated and Shinx's jaw dropped and the mouse Pokémon continued. "_The only thing that could be in her system would be saliva from Seviper, Mewtwo's telekinesis power that removed a little bit of her blood and Palkia's link._"

Shinx was very still in his odd position of a hung open jaw and wide eyed. Crystal poked him back into reality. "_You, you're all of – you've done-_"

"I'm not that special, it was all just coincidence that all of that happened. Especially compare to what Ash has done and been through, he has more lives than a cat." Temperance replied.

"_What's a cat?_"

"Well a cat looks kinda like you, but it's an animal and doesn't evolve. There is a superstition that they have nine lives, sometimes people use the analogy to describe other people when they escape death more times than they should."

"_Oh, so what has Ash been through?_"

"_The question is what he hasn't been through._" Pikachu told them. "_I've been with him since the beginning and he has died several times, come back to life, been to different dimensions, reverse world, been to the past, saved the world countless times, beaten all of the Pokémon leagues minus this region's, we just got here, seen just about every legendary Pokémon unless there are some more in this region and he is an excellent complainer when he wants to be, and can annoy anyone if he puts himself up to the task._"

"I have the food." Ash came back into the room.

Shinx looked up at him in awe.

Ash looked at him oddly. "I think I'm way out of the loop, what were you guys talking about?"

"Just how amazing traveling can be when you're with Ash Ketchum." Temperance answered. "And on top of all that excitement, you need lots of money to sustain his stomach."

"Hey I'm not that bad." Ash defended and she looked at his overfilled plate of food. "Ok I may be a bit of a food fanatic."

Temperance was given her plate of food, simple toast with peanut butter. So far the nuts were all the same from both ends of the spectrum. The berries were different for their obvious reasons to do their job to heal Pokémon here and just be a good food source at home. She ate her toast in delight. She finished the toast pretty quickly as Brock came in with a trolley full of Pokémon food and three plates of human food.

"Good morning Brock," Ash greeted him. "Who are the three plates of food for?"

"You guys already ate?" Brock asked and then looked at the plates they were holding. "Well if you want more I guess they will be sitting here, but I have Pokémon food. Have they eaten yet?"

"No, but I will take the plate you got for me, I'm still hungry." Temperance told him. Brock passed her the plate that had more toast on it.

"A little something about Temperance, she eats just as much as I do." Ash declared as she took a bite.

She rolled her eyes and continued to eat. Nurse Joy walked into the room after they had finished eating with a set of clothing and shooed everyone out except for Temperance.

"Your clothing has been fixed and dried and are right here." Joy told her indicating the clothing in her arms. She set them down on the end of the bed.

"Thanks,"

Nurse Joy gave a smile and Temperance allowed her to check her bitten leg. The wound to Temperance's surprise wasn't big just two teeth holes that were coming along in their healing were starting to disappear.

"This is healing nicely, a healing session from Chansey this morning, tonight and probably one more tomorrow morning and you can continue without any problems."

"Great." Temperance sighed and fell back onto her pillow.

Chansey walked in and started to use a move Temperance couldn't remember completely, perhaps it was soft boil. Time passed and Temperance had finished placing her socks on when Crystal hopped onto the bed beside her. She rubbed the top of her head. "Hey you what's up?"

"_Shinx want to meet you out on the battle field outside._" Crystal told her.

"Alright, I'll go." She replied as she placed on her second shoe. She stood up and felt a tiny pain shoot up her leg from the wound and winced, but continued to stand. Crystal jumped up into her arms and they walked with a tiny limp out of the room. The penguin led her to the back part of the center and out to the outside field. Ash and Brock were sitting intensely on the bench on the side of the battlefield printed onto the sand covered area. Shinx was sitting on his side of the field with his eyes closed as if meditating. The day was like the day before, sunny, not the warmest it could be, but warm enough. "What's up?" She asked walking out onto the battlefield. But it was pointless to ask, she could feel the vibrations of the Pokémon in front of her of what he wanted. It was the vibes of battle that spread across the terrain. The tiny Pokémon opened his eyes and looked at her.

"_I want a battle_." He roared in his own language that the lovely device in her ear deciphered.

"A battle, what would the purpose of it?" She asked as Crystal leaped from her arms and onto the field in front of her.

"_I want to see how strong you are, how worthy are you to be on this land?_"

"She's a pacifist." Ash called out.

"_So_?"

"Just wanted to tell you, and has military parentage."

"Ash," Brock turned to the future Pokémon Master, "Shut up."

Ash pouted and Temperance turned back to Shinx. "So you want a battle to test my skills, isn't that what Gym Leaders do?"

Shinx nodded and stood from his seated position.

"Alright, then let's go, Crystal ready?"

"_Yea!_" Crystal cheered excitedly.

Shinx moved towards Crystal as his fur started to charge with electricity.

Temperance took in the situation and followed the movements, "Crystal use pound and spin when Shinx releases the electrical attack."

Crystal rushed towards Shinx and Shinx released a spark attack. The penguin Pokémon replied with her using a spinning pound attack knocking the attack away with one wing and the other wing came down on Shinx knocking him back to his side of the field. The cat Pokémon didn't stay down long as he came in with a tackle.

"Crystal use growl." Temperance ordered her Pokémon who quickly reacted to the oncoming attack. The tackle hit after the growl lowering the power of it, but it still sent Crystal airborne. "Straighten yourself out, then use double pound!"

"_What's double pound?_" Shinx asked as Crystal came down on top of him. The first wing came down on top of the Pokémon and then the second one came from underneath. Shinx fell back on to his back, but got back up though he looked wounded. Shinx released a spark attack and hit Crystal dead on.

"Crystal, are you okay?" Temperance called out to her partner. Crystal nodded and stood back up again with obvious indications of being low in health. "Alright, let's finish this up; electric attacks are super effective against water types so let's not let that happen again, so use your pound attack."

Crystal ran forward and attacked the slower Shinx with pound. He went flying into the trainer's box and was dazed.

"Temperance, Shinx wanted you to catch him so he can come on your journey." Ash shouted from the sidelines.

Temperance was surprised, this after all was her first time that any wild Pokémon wanted to be captured, usually in the game you're attacked and then if you want the Pokémon you lower the HP enough to catch it, which Shinx's points were. After that you take a Pokéball out of your bag and caught it. But to do that motion in real life, it was different. What was it like in a Pokéball? Did Crystal like it, would Shinx like it or if she caught him would he be okay with it? What about a nickname, she always gave her Pokémon nicknames in the games, it was a thing and Crystal being a starter was just an instinct to give one to her. Would Shinx enjoy travelling with her or would he hate it? All the questions that flashed by all went by in a matter of seconds. She turned her attention to Shinx that was still on the ground as she took out a Pokéball. She threw it and it tapped the top of Shinx head and he disappeared into it. There was a tense moment as the ball went back in forth flashing a red color. She clenched her jaw and then the ball stopped moving with the closure noise it made. A fool's grin made it to her face and ran to the Pokéball. Crystal jumped into her arms. "We did it we caught our first Pokémon!" Temperance cheered jumping up and down ignoring the complaining from her nerves on her leg. She proceeded to spin after the whining became unbearable

"Congratulations, who knew a person from the opposite side of the dark realm could catch a Pokémon." Someone responded from the Pokémon Center door. "Nice job, first step to being one with Pokémon."

"Professor Oak, what are you doing here?" Ash asked and Temperance stopped her newly attained Pokémon dance.

"Oh I wanted to greet you three here, but it seems you got here first due to Team Rocket."

Temperance felt all the joy she had leave in an instant and her bangs fell over her eyes. "Not a very good reunion, Team Colossus could have won because of that and we have barely even started on our journey and finding out more information on Team Colossus." Shinx popped out of his Pokéball at the same time Riley showed his head through the door of the Pokémon Center. "They are using my sister to do their deeds and if they wanted to strike a nerve they certainly have and she enjoys working for them too which is the worse part. Professor hopefully we'll be more aware of our surrounds so something like ending up on the wrong end of a tooth doesn't happen like the surprise jump Team Rocket pulled."

"I'm sure you will be, just remember being a trainer may be difficult and there will be a time when you fail, but believe in yourself, your Pokémon and your friends, place a smile on your face and get back up. Being a trainer is a journey to enjoy not a war of suffering and dread at the end of it all. I'm not making you promise that you don't get in tight situations, because you will, but promise me that when you're at the end of the tunnel be proud of your hard work even if all fails and have a fool's grin like the one you were just wearing."

"I can try, thank you Professor."

"Don't worry about it; they will have to get through me in order to win." Riley told them.

"And you're a world champion huh." Ash teased and turned back to Temperance. "We'll know what to do when the time comes and hopefully Sapphira will come back to her senses."

Temperance nodded with a smile. She turned to Shinx and knelt down to him. "So Shinx, welcome to this messed up journey, I was wondering if I could give you a nickname. If you don't want to I understand."

"Cool a nickname; I talked with Crystal about it. She said that you like giving names to have a closer connection with your Pokémon. Just one thing, it needs to be awesome and make me look incredibly strong."

"What, afraid I'll name you something girly?" She asked and he nodded. "How about Eclipse, it's a pretty bad ass name if I do say so myself."

"That is excellent." Her new Pokémon answered and rubbed his head against her leg.

"Alright, a new family member to the crew. Now that that's over, I'll take lunch!" Ash exclaimed and pumped up a fist.

_**Welcome to the end of the chapter, next chapter coming will be lots of fun to write I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it and yeah, so.**_

_**Review please and thank you.**_


End file.
